Inuyasha Q&A
by SeaweedBrainVon
Summary: Title says it all. I got the idea from the Yu Yu Q&A thingy. Reviewers ask any Inuyasha character or me any question!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: Ladies, gentlemen, and those of you who are consider both, I welcome you all to the first Inuasha Q&A!!

Inuyasha: Why the hell are we here?

Mizuki: Did you not just here me? INUYASHA Q&A!

Muroku: Yes, by _why _should we be hear if we don't want to be?

Mizuki: 'Cause I said so. You have no choice.

Kagome: ...

Mizuki: EEEEWWWWW!! (spits out tea on Inuyasha)

Seshomaro: (snickers)

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!

Mizuki: This is tea.

Naraku: Well, oviously, you poured it out of a tea cup...

Mizuki: I did? I thought this was coffee.

Sango: Like you need any more caffine.

Mizuki: You should see me when I eat junk food during movie night...

Muroku: I feel very sorry for those who were there...

Mizuki: Well, you can ask Sesshy.

Seshomaro: What did you just call-

Mizuki: Enough talking Fluffy, time for the Q&A.

Inuyasha: (snickers)

Shippo: There are no reviewers to ask questions

Mizuki: Huh, your right...(cough)for once(cough)

Shippo: What?

Mizuki: What?

Shippo: What did you just say?

Mizuki: What did _you_ just say?

Shippo: What?

Mizuki: Exactly!

Shippo:??

Mizuki: As for the lack of questions from reviewers due to the fact this is the first chapter/episode, we'll just have to ask each other Q's and by that I mean, I ask Q's and you answer.

Kikyo: What if we don't want to?

Mizuki: Who the hell invited you?

Kagome: You're a Kikyo hater?

Mizuki: Damn straight.

Kikyo: (leaves)

Inuyasha: (About to follow her)

Mizuki: Hold it fox boy.

Shippo: Dog.

Mizuki: Like I care. I didn't say you could go.

INuyasha: But-

Mizuki: the only 'but' there should be is yours in that chair. Now SIT!

Inuyasha: (Sits)

Mizuki: Good boy. And as for what Kikyo said, you have no choice, you gotta answer.

Muroku: And if we refuse?

Mizuki: (in a demonic voice) Then what I will inflict on you will be like being draged though hell by your tounge.

Shippo: K-Kagome, she scares me!

Mizuki: Don't worry Shippo, I wouldn't hurt a cute furball like you. But I'm serious to the rest of you. My cousin's a 3rd-degree black belt in ti-qwan-do and he's teaching me. Plus, I stole my oldest brothers macheties, and I will use them.

Seshomaru: You're crazy.

Mizuki: Damn strait. Now Inuyasha, what do you see in Kikyo?

Onigumo: I'll tell you what _I_ see in her.

Mizuki: No one asked you, now get back in Naraku or Hakudoshi or that baby right now.

Onigumo: (leaves)

Mizuki: Well?

Inuyasha: I don't have to answer to you

Mizuki: (Thows a throwing knife at the wall near Inuyasha's head)

Inuasha: Hah! Missed me!

Mizuki: Do you want me to not miss? (holds up more thowing knives)

Inuyasha: (gulps) I like it how she fights, plus she's attractive.

Mizuki: Good boy.

Sango: Mizuki, is that your real name?

Mizuki: No, Mizuki is my anime name, I think my real name is boring, plus, Mizuki is japanese meaning 'buetiflu moon', and i don't know why, but i like moons a lot, especially luner ones.

Jabreel (older brother): Who the hell are all these people.

Mizuki:uhhhhhh, ok that's all for this chapter/story, please review and don't forget to ask questions! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: ...

Inuyasha: ...

Mizuki: (smirks)

Muroku: This is intense!

Kagome: Hey what are all of you doin-

**BAM!**

Mizuki: Haha! I win!

Seshomaro: (snickers) I can't believe you lost to a girl in arm wreseling(sp?), Inuasha

Mizuki: You're damn right. You want me to beat you too, fluffy?

Seshomaro:Stop calling me that.

Mizuki: Make me. So do you?

Seshomaro:...

Mizuki: Thought not.

Sango: Are we forgetting something...

Naraku: Nothing of impotance.

Mizuki: Oh ya the Q&A!

Shippo: Can I ask the first Q, Mizuki? (puppy dog eyes)

Mizuki: Awww, of course you can't

Sesshomaro: You're cold.

Mizuki: And you're not Sesshy?

Inuyasha: (snickers)

Sesshomaro: I told you to sto-

Mizuki: You talk to much Seshy, the Q&A 'member? Ok, the first two are from Bokreeder.

_InuYasha's eyebrows over lap his hair how is that possible?_

Mizuki: Well Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What?

Mizuki: Are you lisening to my brother's Ipod?!

Inuyasha: No...(tries to hide the Ipod)

Mizuki: Dammit Inu! Yusif'll kill me if I touched his stuff! Now read the damn Q!

Inuyasha: (reads) The Fuck if I know, ask my animator, I'm guessing he's to lazy to put my eyebrows under my hair.

Mizuki: Hey no Fukin' swearin' Inuyasha! Since that Q wasn't really directed toward Inu, does any one else know?

everyone:...

Mizuki: ok then...Hakudoshi, ask the next Q.

Shippo: Why him?

Mizuki: Because, Hakudoshi is awsome.

Hakudoshi: Damn right I am. The next Q from Bokreeder is:

_Kagome's a 15 year old girl w/ mothly "times" how come InuYasha not freeking out in smelling her blood?_

INuyasha: ...monthly times?

Sango: You know...um..erm...

Mizuki: (Whispers in Inuyasha ear)

Inuyasha: Oh, _That!_ Well, it ain't like women from the fudal era don't..do that. I can tell the differnce if the blood is coming from a bloody masacre or from..uh...you know.

Shippo: I don't get it.

Sango: Good. You shouldn't

Shippo: But I wanna know.

Mizuki: Well you see Shippo, once a month-

Kagome: Shuddup Mizuki!

Mizuki: Why, the kids goin' to find out sooner or later.

Kagome: It's goning to be later. Much later.

Mizuki: Fine meanie.

Naraku: ?

Mizuki: Ok, Inuy, you read the next Q

Inuyasha: Why me?

Mizuki: I'm hoping Sesshy will take his anger out on whoever says it out loud.

Inuasha: bu-

Mizuki: NOW! (hold oldest brother's machetii up to INuyasha's neck and hands him paper)

Inuyasha: (gulps) charliechick asks:

_abuse__I have a question for fluffy: Who would you turn gay for?_

Mizuki: hahahahahahahahahahhahah! Omg, hahahahhahahahahahaha

Sesshomaru: WHAT! (chases Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: WHHHAAAAAA!! (runs away)

Mizuki: hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! Serves you right for pickin' Kikyo, Inu!

Kagome: Shouldn't we do anything?

Mizuki: Huh? Yeah, in a few minutes.

3 hours later...

Mizuki: A'ight, thats enough Sesshy (gets a leach around Seshomaru and pulls on it HARD), now anwer

Sesshomaru: Well, I'll tell you who I _wouldn't _turn gay for, Jaken.

Jaken: Wha- But M'lord-

Mizuki: Shuddup Jaken, and don't flip the Q around like, Fluffy. Now anwer (tuggs the leash again)

Sesshomaru: (mumbles)

Mizuki: What? (tuggs on the leesh again)

Sesshomaru:...

Miroku: Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru: I refuse to answer this idiodic quesion.

Mizuki: Answer it! (holds older brother's machetti up to his neck)

Sesshomaru: (sigh)...Bankotsu.

Everyone but Sesshomaru and Bankotsu: hahahahhahahahahahhahahahahahahaha.

Bankotsu: seriously?! 0.e

Sesshomaru: I was being held against my will. (leaves)

15 minutes later.

Mizuki: Oh my God, that's funny! hahahahahahahaha!

Naraku: The Q&A?

Hakudoshi: Since when do you care about it?

Naraku: Anything at this point is better then hearing her irritating laughter.

Mizuki: Fine, Mr. Joy-kill, you read the next one.

Naraku: I don't want to.

Mizuki: Too bad.

Naraku: (tries to leave)

Mizuki: (tackles him)

Naraku: Get off me you crazy bitch!

Mizuki: Make me you narsisistic asshole!

This continues on for a good half hour.

Kikyo: Forget it, I'll read it. (takes paper off the ground)

Mizuki: (stops biting Naraku's leg and looks up) AHHHHH!! CRAZY DEAD SYCO KAGOME HATER BITCH IN MY ROOM!! (grabs bat)

Kikyo: Holy shit, you syco!

Mizuki: Yes, she dead. Aw fuck it she's just gonna come back like she ALWAYS does, damn asshole dosn't know when to die.

Inuyasha: 0.e

Mizuki: AMIR!

Amir(little brother): yeah!

Mizuki: How'd you get here so fast? Were you eves-dropin' again?

Amir:...no.

Mizuki:...ok. take Kikyo and burry her in the park behind the house.

Amir: mmm'kay. (leave's with Kikyo in a bag)

Inuyasha: 0.e

Mizuki: What were we doin' again? Oh yeah, read the damn Q Naraku before you end up like Kikyo!

Naraku: (Grabs paper from me) Inuyasha fan2789 asks:

_How soft are Inu's lips? I remember when you kissed him during the second movie, so answer plz LOL_

Kagome: Oh, there so soft and-wait!

Mizuki: Go on!

Kagome: No, I mean, I didn't mean to-

Mizuki: We all saw you Kagome, so don't deny that...

Kagome: No but-

Mizuki: Ok that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or the characters of Inuyasha! You can also ask those who are dead! An-HOLY SHIT KIKYO, DIE!!WHAT WILL IT TAKE FOR YOU DO DIE! And your also trakin' mud in you b!


	3. Wwwwwhhhhhhhhoooo!

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Muroku: ...

Mizuki: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango:...

Mizuki: WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Inuyasha: What are you WHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOing about?!

Mizuki: My baasket ball team just beat Lawry 25-22!!

Seshomaro: Basket ball?

Mizuki: Yeah, it's a sports team I'm on. And we'e going to beat Salina this Thursday!

Shippo: Congratulations Mizuki! I'm sure you played great! (big smile)

Mizuki: Awww, thanks Shippo. You"re still not reading the first Q.

Shippo: (big smile drops)

Mizuki: Fluffy, you read the first one!

Sesshomaro: Make m- (paint ball gunn goes right up to his head)

Mizuki: (holding the paiantball gun) Do you know how hard a paintball gun can hit you?

Amir(little brother): Trust me, I am always the target for her target parctice, it hurts.

Seshomarui: Takes paper. The first reviewer is Inuyasha fan2789

Kagome: Noooooooooooooooooo!!

Seshomaru: Any way, he asks:

_LOL... this was a good chapter/episode... and I have another question, but this one's for Inu... why are you so sprung over a clay pot that's named Kikyo? We all know she's dead, so move on already!_

Mizuki: Yes!! Thank you Inuyasha fan2789, you are totally right!!

Inuyasha: Well, Kikyo was my first love, so how can I not be sprung over her if she was resarected.

Mizuki: Dammit Inuyasha, she's a fcking clay pot for God's sake!

Inuyasha: I thought you said swearing wan't cool.

Mizuki: Stop changing the subject! Muroku, read the next Q.

Muroku: (clears throwt) Thede Q's are from Numb Anime Chick

Mizuki: Numb Anime Chick kicks ass! She is where I got the Q&A idea from. She's so funny, she has yu yu hakusho Q&As

Shippo: If she is anything like you, I feel sorry for sorry for those people whoshe writes about.

Mizuki: She is, but 10 times more funnier. Whats her first Q?

Muroku: Her first Q is:

_LOL_

_Finally, I get to read about another Q&A that has HUMOR in it!_

_Hiei: Other than yours._

_... Waitasec! I thought you hated my Q&A?_

_Hiei: ... Well-_

_Too bad, so sad. All right. Here's the Qs in mind._

_Hiei: What min-_

_Say it, b!tch. I dare you._

_Hiei: ..._

_I thought so! Here's the Qs now._

_Jakostu: I got my mom and sister Shannon to watch InuYasha one night, and they knew right away you were a dude. Not me. NO OFFENCE!! But you did trick me and my other sister. O.o_

Jankostu: I'm a dude?!

Mizuki: You know you're not a girl you gay bastard.

INuyasha: Yeah, you hit on me, you freak!

Mizuki: Yeah and-wait, when did you get here?

Jankostu: I was always here, on that grean/blue bed.

Mizuki: You were on my sisters bed!! (runs around in circles) A gay dude was on my sisters bed! A gay dude was on my sisters bed! A gay dude was on my sisters bed!!

Kagome: Think she'll ever stop that?

Naraku: Mybe in an hour or two...

Three hours later

Mizuki: Oh, wait, I don't care, as long as it wasn't my bed...

Jankostu: Hey, is this you bed, with the white sheets with the colorful circles on it?

Mizuki: YOU SON OF A **CENSORED**, YOU'RE ON MY BED!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! (Grabs macheti out of no where)

Jankotsu: oh sh-

The following scene is to graphic for the younger viewers to watched, in the mean time, please enjoy this bunny eating a carrot.

(Picture of a bunny)

bunny: Chew, chew

15 minutes later...

Every one exept Mizuki the the brutally sleign Jankotsu: 0.e and o.O

Amir(little brother): I burried Jankostu's body right next to Kikyo's!

Mizuki: Good, now I'm going to go burn my sheets, in the mean time, you guys answer the other Q's. And to makes sure you don't burn my house down, my friens are going to watch you guys.

Inuyasha: We're not babies!

Mizuki: Thats to damn bad, huh? (leaves with blakets)

SArah and Amira: (walk in)

Sarah(friend): Ok, little chimpmunk kid, read the next Q.

Shippo: Yay! Ok, the next Q by Numb Anime Chick is this:

_InuYasha: Now wait! I'm confused. Who do you REALLY love? Kagome or Kikyo? ... And my cousin cosplays as you!_

Inuyasha: Well, you're cousin mayed a smart choice!

Sesshomaru: (rolls eyes)

Inuyasha: And as for who I like...I'm not tottally sure...I mean, Kikyo was my first love, but Kagome is...

Amira(friend): Just answer it!

Inuyasha: Well i think...

Kagome: ...

Inuyasha: Kagome!

Kagome: Oh, Inuyasha!

Amira: (Shoves them out the door and mumbles) Dumbass lovers...

Sarah: Ok, that toad dude, you're turn (hands him the review paper)

Jaken: The next one is:

_Sesshomaru: ... Who do you like OTHER than Bankostu? Seriously._

Seshomaru: I hate all of you humans...I remeber when peopole only cared about fighting...

Amira: Jusr answer the damn Q!

Sesshomaru: Fine! Kagura!

Sarah: Finally, a short, non-mushy answer!

Kagura: Oh, Seshomaru!

Sarah: Spoke to soon, (pushes them out the door). Rin, you read the next one.

Rin: Ok.(takes review from under Jakes hat.) The next Q is:

_Kagome: ... You do know people pair you up with people from different animes, right? Here're the ones I know. KuraKago, LightKago, HiKago, YusuKago, KuwaKago, YoukoKago and ItaKago. (Holy , that's a bunch)_

Sarah: (opens door a crack and grabs Kagome into the room) Read.

Kagome: (reads) I could care less now that I have Inu!

Shippo: Guess that answers that...

Amira: mmm-hhhmmmm, ok the next Q is:

_Sango: Same with what I asked Kagome. Only here're the couples I know with you in Xover couples. SanKura (which is funny since you're a DEMON SLAYER and Kurama's a DEMON), SanYusu, and HiSan (Again, funny because you're a DEMON SLAYER and Chubby here is a DEMON)._

Sango: hhmm, I guess it is a little funny, but it's not like those pairs are real, I'm all ready engaged to Muroku

Muroku: Yeah, unless you cheating on me (laughs)

Sango: yEAH...(nervouse laughs)

Amira: Man, every one has been totally coapritive so far.

Sarah: I know, i didn't even get to use my whip! It's because the two biggest asses are in the hall macking (sp?) on their new gfs...

Amira: Naraku, read. Q. now.

Naraku: Make m-

Sarah:(brings out whip and grins evily)

15 minuyes later

Naraku: (has bloody gashes) The last Q/statement is:

_And Shippo: This is a random statement. My cousin, who's three, is gonna dress up like you on Halloween. (BTW, you're one of the reasons why I watch InuYasha now)_

OK, expect seeing me in the very near future!

Hiei: FEAR FOR YOUR LIVES!!

Shuddup Chubby. I ain't so bad... At times...

Hiei: . . .

Shippo: YAY! I have fans!

Amira: Yeah, like two

Mizuki: (from outside the door in the hall) What the hell are these people doing kisiing in the hall? My siblings rooms are in this hall to! (comes in dragiin Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, and Seshomaru)

Sarah: Simple, we didn't want them kissing in here

Mizuki: (Looks at wall) did gay dude touch my drawings that I hung up on the wall?

Hakudoshi: No.

Mizuki: Thank God! I dodn't want to burn those too! Any way, Sango, read the next Q.

Muroku: The last Q.

Mizuki: Seriously? I didn't think you guys would get that far...

Amira: Well, the two biggest asses were in the hall...

Sarah: Yeah, we only had to use the whip on Naraku...

Mizuki: (looks at Nasrakus bloody face then gets lemons out of no where and pours them onto his cuts)

Naraku: HOLLY FCK YOU CRAZY BTCH!! (falls out off the secound story window)

Mizuki: hahahahahahahahaha!!

Shippo: W-Why y-you d-d-do that?

Mizuki: 'cause I can. Any ways Sango, read the last Q.

Sango: The last Q is from chairliechick

Seshomaru:NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Mizuki: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Sango: Any way, the Q is:

_I have a question for you, Mizuki...Can I dare someone?_

Mizuki: Yes, absolutly.

_If so, I dare Naraku to put on Kagome's clothes and give Miroku a piggy-back around town, while polaying a guitar and singing 'kumbia'. Do it for atleast two hours._

Mizuki: hahahahhahahahahahaha!! I love how your mind works to cause these guys pain! Naraku!! GET YOUR BUT UP HERE!!

Naraku: (slowly come up) FCK YOU!!

Mizuki: Shudup, like you ever die.

Naraku: It still hurts!

Mizuki: Suck it up you big baby and read this

Naraku: (reads the paper) FUCK NO!!

Mizuki: Fck yes!

Naraku: FCK NO!!

Mizuki: FCK yes!

30 minutes later...

Mizuki: Fuck no!

Naraku: FUCK YES!!

Mizuki: haha dumbass!!

Naraku: I hate you

Mizuki: Sure you do, thats what Sesshy and Inu said, does it look like they hate me?

Seshomaru and Inuyasha: (glares at me)

Naraku: Wel-

Mizuki: Good so go do it!

5 minutes later Naraku is dressed in Kagomes sckool uniform with Miroku on his back and one of my guitars in his hands, as he runs awy playing Kumbia

everyone: hahahahahahahaha!!

Mizuki: hahahahahahaha!! This is perfect black mail!! Thank you sssssoooooo much chairliechick!

2 hours later

Mizuki:hahahahahahaha!!

Kagome: Wow, it got old, why is she still laughing?

Inuyasha: Nothing gets old with the crazy bitch.

Mizuki: I heared the Inuyasha! Ok that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or the characters of Inuyasha! You can also ask those who are dead! Sorry if today's isn't that funny...it's late, my moms telling me to go and sleep, and my brains fried. An-HOLY SHIT INUYASHA DON'T TOUCH THAT!!

Inuyasha: Why?

Mizuki: 'Cause it says, '**DO NOT TOUCH**'!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: WWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Muroku: (sigh) What now?

Mizuki: We won our game against Salina 33-6 and I shot 2 baskets in.

Sango:...Salina? and won what?

Mizuki: hooly shit your slow. Salina was a school we versed, we beet 'em in basket ball and this: WWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO!!, is for the fact that FORDSON BEET DEARBORN SCHOOL FRIDAY!! My brother, Yusif, is on the fordson footballl team.

Inuyasha: Why should we care?

Mizuki: 1. you an ass 2.These ae more like announcements, if you really want the Q&A...

Seshomaro: No! That's ok...

Mizuki: To late! Jaken.

Jaken: (comes in, takes papper from inside hat, hands it to me.)

Mizuki: I love how he's so obidient. I guess since Fluffy ownes him and I own fluffy, I own Jaken too...Rin, you can read the first Q.

Shippo: (puppy dog eyes)

Mizuki: No.

Rin: (Takes paper.) The first Q is from Inuyasha fan2789.

Kagome: (hissis) yyyooooouuuuuuuu.. don't think I'll forget what you made me answer!

Mizuki: Suck it up! He's your bf now ain't he? Rin, what's the Q

Rin: She says:

_Oh just to let you know I am a female LOL... I love reading this! It's hilarious!  
Inuyasha: Only because it's not you being tortured  
(r__olls eyes)__ anyway I have a Q for Sesshy!!_

Seshomaru: NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo!!

_Yes it's your turn you beautiful youkai you... if you hate humans so much, why is Rin with you? You could've just left her dead._

Seshomaru: Why is the sky blue?

Mizuki: What?

Seshomaru: what?

Mizuki: YOU ASS HOLE THATS MY THING!

Shippo: Whats your thing?

Mizuki: Confusing peoplez like that. Now answer the damn Q or you'll go though what Naraku went though last time!

Naraku: That was painfull...so very, very painful...

Seshomaru: I don't know...I felt bad for her...plus she hate humans more then demons.

Mizuki: And you want to get freaky with her when she's old enough...

INuyasha:What?

Mizuki: I dont' know, I'm still on a hang over from all the pop I drank Saturday for movie night...Any way...hhhmmmmmm...who should read the next Q...

Shippo: (opens mouth)

Mizuki: Who besides Shippo...I know! NADIA!!

Nadia(cousin): Yeah?

Mizuki: Read this next Q.

Nadia: I don't wanna-

Mizuki: It's about anime...

Nadia: hhmmm tempting, but no. (sits down)

Mizuki: hhmmmm...

Inuyashas an ugly girl

His face amkes me hurl

If he has it

He should bag it

Mizuki: Hold up (opens phone) Hi Danielle (friend)!!

Inuyasha: O.e

Mizuki: Yeah can you come read the next Q? Great thanks!

3.

2.

1-

Danielle: HI MIZUKI!!1

Mizuki: HI DANIELLE!! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!!

Danielle: YEAH, I ONLY SAW YOU WHEN SCHOOL ENDED WHEN I WAS TRYING TO SEE YOUR ID!

Mizuki: I KNOW SCHOOL ENDED SO LONG AGO! LIKE 15 MINUTES AGO!

Inuyasha: WHY ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING! YOUR FOVE FEET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!

Mizuki: We're not screaming, we're loudly discussing, it's the voices we use during classes/tests/

Danielle: Yeah, your the one screamin'.

Inuyasha: O.e

Danielle: Any way, the next Q is from chairlieshick

Mizuki: YYYYAAAAYYYYYYY!!

Seshomarru and Naraku: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Daniell: Pssssssssshhhhhhhhh pansies

Mizuki: Yeah, I know.

Danielle: She asks:

_Hahahaha, nice job...was that fun Naruku? :P_

Naraku: O.e fuck. you

Mizuki: Iye, no f!cking causin' you damn asshole!!

Daielle: Charliechicks next Q is:

_Okay, now I have more questions...and dares._

Question for Shippo: Did you have a secret love affair with Kirara?

Shippo: WHAT! NO! ONE..Kirara's a cat, no offence, Kirara. 2.. How could I have an afair if I have no one to cheat on?

Mizuki: Please, you pick up a girl at every village you stop at, you PIMP!

Nadia: This is stupid, I'm leaving (about to stand up)

Mizuki: First one to stand up has to read the next Q.

Nadia: (glares)(stands up and grabs paper) Her next Q is:

_Qu for Miroku and Inuyasha: Is this really how you met?: au./watch?vKgc0xi2zd0Q_

Mizuki: Sorry, I couldn't get the thing up, but they met in a bar...you know they were both drunk, and...it was kinda a one night stand.

Inuyasha and Miroku: WHAT!

Mizuki: Yeah, I got it in here (brings out a bag ful of tapes) this is my black mail bag (smiles big) Any way, what's the next Q?

Nadia: dare, actually:

_Dare for Kagome: Roll everywhere. No walking, no running, no bikeriding, no riding Inuyasha. Just get on your back and roll!_

Mizuki: Fist one dressed in a school uniform has to get me a drink!

Kagome: (sighs and get on back and rolls out.)

Mizuki: Man it's no funwhen they coaperate (frowny) Muroku, read the next Q.

Muroku:Dare

Mizuki: W/e

Muroku: She dares:

_Inuyasha: Run, jump, fly (or whatever it is you do) through and around Kaede's village. Naked._

Thanks for your time ;)

everyone: hahahahahhahaha!!

Mizuki: hahaha! too bad Kagome ain't here, huh inu!!

Inuysha: F!ck no I ain't doin' that!

Mizuki: (brings up his and Muroku's one night stand and grins evily)

INuyasha: (sighs and leaves, taking off clothes and starts jumping around Kaede's village while every one else is laught their asses off and I'm recording for future black mail.)

5minutes later

Kagome: (rolls in with water)

Mizuki: Sorry, I don't want water, go get me koolaid

Kagome: (sighs and starts roll out until bumping into a naked Inuyasha) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! You man hore youwere sleaping with another person!

inuyasha: What,no-

Kagome: (rolls away faster then INuyasha can run)

Everyone: hahhahahhahahaha

1 hour and 15 minutes later

Mizuki: (is looking out the window with binaculars) hahahaha oh, my Carlisle, He's still trying to catch up with her!! hahahahaha!!

Naraku: oh my Carlise?

Mizuki: Yeah, God created angels, and Carlise created Edward, Eddy is an angel and therefor Carlise is Gos, see how that works?

Naraku: Not really...

Mizuki: F' you now you can read the next Q!

Naraku: Grabs review paper

Mizuki: haha, chairliechick, you've tamed him!

Naraku: Thsi fist one is from Bramble Productions

Everyone (exepy Mizuki and Naraku): A new reveiwer.

Mizuki: Pansies, they act like this is the first new veveiwer...

Naraku: She/he asks:

_I didn't think I'd enjoy this as much as I do. So I'll ask a few. Just for kicks and giggles. Slight spoilers might be ahead._

1. Kagome and Inuyasha, any plans for kids?

Mizuki: KAGOME!!

Kagome: (rolls in) Yeah?

Mizuki: Bramble Productions wants to know if you have any plans for kids

Kagome: No! not with that man whore!

Inuyasha: (from a distence) aw, come on Kagome, lemme explain

Kagome: Kill the Bitch you having an affair with then we can talk about kids! (rolls out)

Inuyasha: (Passes by and continues after Kagome)

Mizuki: Next Q?

Naraku: She ask:

_2. Sesshoumaru, what are you planning on doing now that Naraku is defeated and Kagura and Bankotsu are dead?_

Seshomaru: Kagura's dead!!

Mizuki: I honestly don't care...

Seshomaru: I don't know what I'd ever do if Kagura died.

Mizuki: he'd move on to Rin

Seshomaru: I would not jus-

Mizuki: Kagome! READ THE NEXT Q!

Kagome: (rolls in) I'm a little busy (rolls out)

Inuyasha: (runs after her) com'on Kagome- lemme explain!

Mizuki: ...Fine, Shippo, next Q.

Shippo: YAY! the next Q is from Nubb Anime Chick. She asks:

_... Sesshomaru, you are the biggest idiot in InuYasha, aren't you? EVERYONE KNOWS I'M NOT HUMAN!! DX_

_Hiei: Then what-_

Shuddup

Seshomaru: O.e

_M... All right, now I got some realy questions._

Kurama: For once.

Shut the hell up, Fox. Like any of us care what you have to say. And this Q is for Hojo.

Hojo: ... I don't understand you. Why do you like Kagome again? Either you said something like that to me somewhere and I forgot or this just crossed my hollow mind.

Mizuki: Damn,I didn't invite Hojo, he's really not the important. HOJO!!

Hojo: Yes, ma'am?

Mizuki: Holly f!ck! don't sneak up on me like that you creappy little kid. Any way, read this Q.

Hojo: (reads) What's there not to like about Kagome. She's smart, and pretty, and funny, and she plays hard to get!

Kagome: (rolls by.) not playing. I really don't like you. (rolls away)

Shippo: The next Q is-

Mizuki: -going to be read by my other cousin. OOSSAAMMMAA!!1

Osama: what?

Mizuki: Read the Q.

Osama: No.

Muzuki: Please?

Osama: No.

Mizuki: I'll tell those government that your a terrorist, Benlodin (Osama got held up at the air port once cause they though he was a terrorist and now we all call him Benlodin)

Osama: (takes paper) The next Q is:

_Sango and Miroku: Do you guys get... busy?_

Sango and Miroku: (blushes) What- ah- w-why, I-I mean-

Mizuki: yeah, they do, I got black mail of that too.

Sango: YOU WERE VIDEO TAPONG US!

Sango and Miroku: (Chases me)

Mizuki: AAHHHHHH (runs a way)

Danielle: (takes papers)The last Q is:

_And, Hiei wants to ask this last one, mainly 'cause he came up with it._

Hiei: Shut up. I just wanna ask the author of this story something.

Wait, lemme guess. 'Why would you follow JJ's example of a Q&A?'

Hiei: Exactly.

... You know I'll kill you, right?

Hiei: ... (runs)

NO YOU DON'T!! (chases him)

Daniell: One sec. (traps Muroku and sango in an iron box and gives paper to me)

Mizuki: (reads) Simple, my vertically challenged friend, I wanted to torture anime characters like she did to you all on Yu YU Hakusho! Btw, I place 20 on JJ to win that fight.

Mizuki: Ok that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or the characters of Inuyasha dead or alive! Btw, we're vs. Smith tomarrow in Basket Ball! We have won thee games so far and only lost one. An-HOLLY SHIT, DANIELLE DONT EAT THAT!


	5. Hanny Montanny!

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: Hehehhehehehe!!

Sango: ...

Mizuki: Hehehehehhee!!

Inuyasha: ...

Mizuki: Hehe-

Kagome: What the fck is it!

Mizuki: First of all. No fucking swearing 2. When did you become a potty mouth. 3.I don't know what.

Kagome: O.e you've been doing that for three hours strait for no reson.

Mizuki: No, I had a reson. I wanted to annoy you all.

Shippo: I. hate. you.

Mizuki: He hates me. (tear) I'm so proud.

Seshomaru: (Mumbles) I think I'd rather have the Q&A then this.

Mizuki: Thaks for the reminder Sesshy!

Every one (exept Mizuki and Seshomaru): (glares at Seshomaru)

Mizuki: Any ways...Naraku. Read the first Q.

Naraku: Make. me.

Mizuki: (holds up feather) You wanna try me squid boy.

Shippo: octopus (cause of his tenticles)

Mizuki: The fck I care. ¬¬

Naraku: (looks at the feather and gulps as he takes paper) The first reviewer is Inuyasha fan2789.

_I'm back! And I have more questions for Sesshomaru..._

Sesshomaru: (in a sarcastic voice) joy...(rolls eyes)

Naraku: She asks:

_1. is mokomoko-sama as soft and fluffy as it looks?_

Seshomaru: No, it's heavy and hard. (goes back to reading book)

Mizuki: Seriously?! It always looks so soft I just want to pet i-WAIT! Is that my Breaking Dawn book?!

Seshomaru: Nooooo...(tries to hide book but can't find a hiding place, so tosses it to Shippo) Shippo did it! (points at Shippo)

Mizuki: (In a demonic voice) F!ck you! That is one of my four most prized posessions! (The other three are the other three books.)

Seshomaru: B-Bu-

Mizuki: (Corners him with a very very very very very very very very very very very very evil espression)

15 minutes later

Mizuki: (closes closet with a trail of blood leading into it.) See Inu, I don't see why you can never kill him, it's as easy when you use this (holds up bloody feather.)

Inuyasha: O.e

Mizuki: Any way...oh shit, Inuyasha fan2789 had another Q for fluffy:

_2. do you use it like a teddy bear when you fall asleep?_

Mizuki: Since he's unconious (Mubles)or dead(Raises voice) I'll answer. Yeah, he does. I got proof. here.

Inuyasha fan2789: (walks in)

Mizuki: (Gives her picture)

Inuyasha fan2789: (leaves)

Naraku: Your f!cking crazy.

Mizuki: Thank you.

Hakudoshi: By the way, did your team win the basket ball game against smith.

Mizuki: Why yes we did, 19-16, thank you very much. See, this is why Hakudoshi owns all. He nice, trusting, but isn't a suck up, but know when to respect.

Shippo: (opens mouth)

Mizuki: I said isn't a suck up.

Shippo: (closes mouth)

Mizuki: Hakudoshi, read the next Q.

Hakudoshi: Mmmmkay. The next reviewer is Numb Anime Chick. She ask/comments:

_Kurama: Oh my G- JJ!! You know Hiei doesn't like that!_

_LIKE I CARE!!_

_Hiei: (whimper) LEMME GO!! D'X_

_NO!!_

_Kurama: Oh geez..._

_:THREE HOURS LATER:_

_OK Mizuki, you win 20 big ones. Hiei might be dead._

Mizuki: Yay!

_Kuwabara: Whereas you haven't gotten a scratch._

_Yep. A'ight, just wanted to drop by and smack Hojo in the head. (smacks Hojo in the head) DAMN YOU!! DX Oh, and I have Qs/comments_

_Miroku and Sango: ... I knew it! I knew you were gettin' busy! Not only does Mizuki have proof, Yusuke, being the perv he is, has a vid. of you two goin' at it like a couple of horndogs!_

Muroku and Sango: (blush and try to run)

Mizuki:F!CK NO YOU DON'T! (wow I'm saying that word a lot today.) Inuyasha, go get them

Inuyasha: Make m-

Mizuki: I swear to Carlise, If you don't you going to end up like your brother.

Inuyasha: (looks at clset where a bloody hand is hanging out)

Mizuki: (holds up feather)

Inuyasha: (runs after them)

Mizuki: AND IF YOU EVEN THINK OF RUNNING AWAY I'LL HOP ON EDDY CULLENS BACK AND CHASE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOUR SLOWLY DEAD!! Any way...Kagome,read the next Q.

Kagome: (grumbles) The next Q is:

_Hojo: Your answer to me SUX!! She's pretty and smart? (sarcasm) Oh yeah, I'll believe that. Idiota..._

Hojo: Why does every one keep asking me that! Mizuki's been asking me that non-stop the past four days! She stalks me and whispers it in my ear every four secounds!

Mizuki: Just answer the damn Q and give us a real answer!

Hojo: (craks) I LIKE HER BOOBIES!!

INuyasha: (Walks in holding Sango and Miroku by the coller) Bitch say what?

5minutes later

Hojo: (is running around with Inuyasha chasing him) Mizuki! help! please!

Mizuki: (nods head yes) no.

Kagome: ??

Mizuki: kagome, read the next Q

Kagome: Whats the magic word

Mizuki:(dosen't take eyes of inuyasha chasing Hojo) read teh next Q _now!_

Naraku: That isn't the magic word

Mizuki: (eyes stil one Inuyasha and Hojo with popcorn on my lap out of no where) It is in my family (eats a handful of popcorn)

Kagome: The next Q is:

_Kikyo: I don't hate you, a'ight? I just wanna ask WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU STAY DEAD?! Damn, you're like Hiei, only taller_

Hiei: (comes in) What the hell did the bitch ask!

Mizuki: Get the f!ck out you short basterd

Hiei: Make m-

Mizuki: (Shoots him with a tranqulizer I got out of no where then pushes him down 50 flights of stairs) KIKYO!! GET YOUR DEAD ASS IN HERE!!

Kikyo: (comes in) what?

Mizuki: Read dis (hand her review paper)

Kikyo: Love always comes back.

Mizuki: Who are you comin' back to? Not Inu, he's not your love anymore, he's Kagome's.

Kikyo: Bitch says what! (about to attack Kagome)

Kagome: (screams)

Mizuki: (points flamethower I got out of nowhere at Kikyo) Get the fck out you crazy bitch!

Kikyo: (runs the f!ck out of there.)

Mizuki: Yeah you better run! Muroku, read. Q. now.

Muroku: Numb Anime Chick asks:

_Mizuki: Ahh, why didn't I ask this earlier?! What don't you like about Shippo and Kikyo? Oh, and the best of luck to your B-Ball game! :3_

Mizuki: it ain't that I hate Shippo, It's just fun to tease him 'cause he's so small. Ans why wouldn't I hate Kikyo, she tried to dragg Inu to hell, she never stays dead, and she never lets Inuyasha move on!

_And InuYasha (sadly): If you remember anything at all from one of my Q&As, a reviewer wanted to see/read you and Yusuke kiss. I gots a pic of that. What would you do if I, oh say... Copied it and handed it out to my friends and family, who'll give it to their friends and who'll give it to THEIR friends? Hypothetically speaking.  
Kurama: Bullcra-  
Say it. You'll end up like Miss Hiei here.  
Kurama: ..._

Inuyasha: I'd hunt you down and kill you.

Mizuki: You can go ahead and do that, but do you like roses or lillys at you funeral? And which color?

Inuyasha: wha-

Mizuki: also, would you like to be barried in a tux or that kimono?

Inuyasha: I don't see how she's so dangerous.

Mizuki: Why don't you go over to her house and see.

Kagome: I don't think thats a goo-

Inuyasha: fine(leaves)

Mizuki: Haha!

Shippo: Her last com-

Mizuki: -ment is (haha, beat him to it!):

_A'ight, BUH-BYE 'til next time! You'll all miss me and I'll miss very few of you..._

Kagome: Thank god she done.

Mizuki: Oh,she'll be back.

Sango: damn.

Mizuki: fine miss. I-hate-funny-pplz, you read the next Q.

Sango: (takes paper) the next reviewer is charliechick. She asks:

_okay!! Here we go..._

-Kirara: Are you a creature of supreme intellegence who is plotting to take over the show?

Kirara: meow!

Mizuki: (gasp) Kirara! I would'venever guessed you were an evil master mind!

Kirari: meow!

_Now for a dare for Jakotsu!__  
Jakotsu: Dress like a real man and take Sango out on a date_

Mizuki: An eccelent idea!

Muroku: bu-

Mizuki: YUSIF!!

Sango: Mizuk-

Yusif(older brother): Yeah?

Mizuki: Get him some man's clothes.(shoves Jankotsu at him)

Yusif: (Pushes Jankotsu into the hall) What ever.

1 hour later...

Yusif: (somes in with a Jankotsu with no makeup, hair cut, and has baggy jeans and a hoodie on)

Mizuki: FINALLY! You all take longer than girls!

Muroku: Bu-

Sango: (after seeing how hot normal jankotsu is) lets go!

Muroku: Sango, bu-

Sango and Jankotsu: (leaves)

Muroku: (aniem waterfall tears) I got dumped for a gay dude!

Mizuki: (pats him on back) I know how it feels (aniem waterfall tears.)

Inuyasha:(comes back) Any ways...the next Q/dare is:

_FLUFFY!_

-Fluffy: Dye your hair blond with streaks so that it looks like Hannah Montana hair and perform some of her songs in front of Inuyasha, Naraku and anyone else who wants to watch

Thanks guys ;)

Sesshomaru: (comes out of closet) Bitch says what?

Mizuki: com'n by oldest brothers gf can do your hair, she did my sisters and hers!

10 minutes later..

marcy(oldest bro's gf: (is doing seshomaru's hair) ssoooo...who your weired ass friends again? and where did they come from?

mizuki: Oh, just a bunch of aniem pplz I kidnapped. There from Japan.

Marcy: Noce. your finally getting in you family buisness of kidnapping for randsome?

Mizuki: Naw.. only for a Q&A.

Marcy:mmmmhhhh...

half an hour later.

every one (exept Seshomaru Sango and Jankotsu): (IN the crowd infront of a stage)

Seshomaru: (comes out on stage with hair blonde w/ streaks)

Seshomaru:

Sha, sha, sha

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you

You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now is your sincere apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
Your taking seven steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain  
Your games  
You're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You made me laugh, you made me cry  
I don't know which side to buy

Your friends they're jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair  
Your eyes  
Your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  
Everything's alright  
I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Oohhhh oooooooooohhh...

Every one: oncore oncore oncore oncore oncore!

Seshomaru: (looks at Mizuki)

Mizuki: (holds up feather and mouths) You better do it!

Seshomaru: (gulps)

We haven't met  
And that's OK  
'cause you will be asking for me one day  
Don't want to wait  
In line

The moment is mine believe me

Don't close your eyes  
'cause it's a chance worth takin'  
And I think that I can shake you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

Mizuki: (video taping this) not no more you don't

electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
What I said you heard  
Now I got you spinning

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

I know where I stand  
I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
I know I can change the world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I know what you like  
I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink, it's  
Everything I see  
Every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got nerve

You, you need to discover  
Who can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for me, hey

I know where I stand, I know who I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
I know I can change the world yeah yeah yeah

I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)

I know what you like, I know what you think  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve

lights turn off to revieling we are in my room.

every one: wwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooo!!

Seshomaru: (curtsies)

Mizuki: Any way, the next reviewer is rachi-kun.

every one (exept me): (gasp) a new reviewer!

Mizuki: psshhh idiots. any way he/she comment/states:

_HI! XD  
im a friend of charliechick's, and although i haven't watched the anime and only read up to the part with da evil bird thing that breaks a jewel, I have been convinced to post a review and a dare, simply because i can..._

Kagome: Please. please,please,please don't be anything like your friend!

Mizuki: she-hehehe-dares:

_um, okay because i know barely anyone else, I dare the evil bird thing to dress in drag and do the hoola with Kagome and Inuyasha..  
lol, have fun XD_

Kagome and Inuyashe: I. hate. you.

Mizuki: hahahhahahahahahhahhaha!

Kagome and Inuyasha: O.e

Mizuki:(still laughin' while I bring out a cage with the demon bird in it.)

Naraku: Where'd you get that from?

Mizuki: (still laughing when I open the door) H-here Naraku hahaha get the bird in the drag hahahha

bird: (attacks Naraku)

Naraku: ahhhhh!!(falls backwards)

20 minutes later...

Naraku: (panting)

bird: (in a drag)

Mizuki: mmmkay(turns on sterio to hulla dancing music)

Bird: (starts hulla dancin')

Kagome and inuyasha: (start unwillingly hulla dancin')

Mizuki: yessss, more black mail! (brings out video tape.) Ok that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or the characters of Inuyasha dead or alive! We're vs Byrant in Basket Ball! I thnk we actually have a better record then them!. An-HOLLY SHIT, Muroku! Don't rip that, that's my Volturi halloween costume!


	6. Inuyasha raps

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during these Q&A chapters.**

* * *

Mizuki: Inuyasha stop playing my Soul Calibor 4 game! (rips out game system)

Inuyasha: Why are you so pissy?

Hiei: (sticks head in) Shes mad because her team lost twice in a row against Bryant, basket ball season ended and swimming won't start until November 24th, the Twillight movie isn't coming out for another three weeks, her best friend told her sister who she likes and she already typed this all but accidenly clicked on something to change the screen when she was trying to switch tabbs so now she has to write the whole thing over again.

Mizuki: You short bastard! (chucks a plate out of nowhere at his head)

Hiei: (ducks his head out and dodges the plate)

Mizuki: you mother-(chases him out)

Kagome: O.e

Seshomaru:Maybe we should start the Q&A without her?

Inuyasha:¬¬ Ok YOU can read the first Q

Seshomaru: (grumbles) The first Q is from charliechick-

everyone: F!CK OFF!

Mizuki: (comes in with bloody hands and a bloody base ball bat) YAY! everyone hates you here! Join the club. I t consists of me, Numb Anime Chick and I think Inuyasha fan2789. Continue fluffy!

Seshomaru: ¬¬ she dares:

_lol XD_

_-Shippo: Try out for So You Think You Can Dance and have a hissy fit when they say you're too young for the show._

Shippo: ¬¬ I'll be on at seven. (leaves)

Mizuki: Ok. 'til then Naraku. You. Read. Next. Q. Now.

Naraku: Make m-

Mizuki: (gives him the shut-the- hell-up-and-don't-even-try-me look)

Naraku: (rolls eyes and takes paper) Her next dare is:

_Miroku: Go outside and moon everything you see. Everything thats moving and everythiong thats not moving._

everyone: hahaha this should be good.

Miroku: N-

Mizuki: Go ahead and say that word. I dare you.

Miroku: (goes outside and moons the following):

tree

baby

bird

stop sign

grandma

toaster (Wtf?)

police officer

Muroku then gets thrown in jail.

everone: hahahhahaha

Mizuki: hahaha lets hope he dosen't have another Q. I don't want to go to the police station to bail him out. That creepy hobo might be there (shudders) he's freaky.

Sango: And you not?

Mizuki: Touchee, Sango. Why don't you read the next one.

Sango: Bu-

Mizuki: NOW!

Sango: (sighs) her next dare is:

_Kouga: Stick your tongue to the wall and leave it there for the day. Just do it._

Mizuki: hmmm. Kouga's moderatly cool I guess. Exept when he goes all, you're my women, to Kagome.

Kagome: KKKKKKKKKOOOUUUUUUUGGGAAAAAAAA!!

Kouga: (comes in) yeah baby?

Inuyasha: What did you just call her you dirty scowndrel?

Kouga: You heared me you mangy mutt. I'll call he-

Mizuki: (points finger at Kouga) Shut. Up. Sit. And. Read.

Kouga: (shuts up andsits)

Mizuki: This is a pwerful finger!

Kouga: (reads the dare) Hell n-

Mizuki: finish the word. I dare you.

Kouga: (Stcks tounge on the wall)

Mizuki: Good. Now you can read the next Q.

Kouga: I fuffen hathe oo. Er eth dare ith:

_Sango: Wrestle Fluffy to the ground and sit on him._

_Have fun ;)_

Sango: gladly

Seshomaru: Why do I get the feeling she hates me?

Pplz next to Sesshy: (steps away)

Seshomare: AAHHH (gets tackled by Sango.) Holy **cencored**!!

Sango: (tries to sit ontop of him)

everyone: fight fight fight fight fight fight fight fight figt fight fight fight!!

Mizuki: WHOOT! WHOOT! I PUT 20 BUCKS ON THE GIRL!

Inuyasha: I'll bet on my bro!

Mizuki: DEAL! (shakes hands)

Half an hour later.

Inuyasha: (Is paying me 20)

Sango: (is sitting ontop of Seshomaru)

Mizuki: OMC! Its seven. Shippo's going to be on TV! (flips on televistion)

Everyone exept me and Kagome: TV?

Kagome: Yeah, televion.

Bankotsu: Telly-vishiun?

Mizuki: (sighs)

ten minutes later...

Kagome: -and that's what tv s.

Every one exept Mizuki and Kagome: oooohhhhhh

Mizuki: sh!t! we missied the first ten minutes (flips channels)

On the Tv screen:

Shippo is being held by a security gaured as he freaks out

Narrator: This poor little boy has just went bylistic when we told him he was aligable to compete on this show.

Kagome: Chairliechick justsaid hissyfit not hysteria attack!

Mizuki: Oh well, maybe he'll get to share a cell with Miroku. I ain't bailing 'em out. Any way. Bankotsu. read the next Q

Bankotsu: sure

Mizuki: He's my secound favorite.

Bankotsu: :)The next reviewer is Bramble Productions. She/he dares:

_I'm ba-ack -_

Lets see.

Let's do a few dares this time.

I dare Inuyasha to dress like a gangster and randomly sing rap songs during the Q&A.

Inuyasha: Where am I suppose to get rappers clothers from?!

Mizuki: Just steel them from any kid off the street.

Inuyasha: (leaves)

Mizuki: Mmmkay, he'll be 'ight back. Now,Bramble's lastdare is:

_I dare Sesshoumaru and Miroku to sing the Barbie Girl song while wearing pink tutus and pretty, sparkly wings. While dancing around in a stupid fashion._

Mizuki: You can use some old halloween stuff we gots.

5 minutes later...

Sesshomaru and Miroku are on a stage with everone in the audience. They are also wearing pink tu tus and pretty, sparkly wings.

Sesshomaru:hi barbie!  
Miroku: hi ken!  
Sesshomaru: you wanna go for a ride?  
Miroku: sure, ken!  
Sesshomaru:jump in!  
Both:ha ha ha ha!

Mizuki: Oh my carlise XD!!

Miroku: Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party

Miroku: Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Im a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, Im your dollie  
Youre my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours, oooh whoa

Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh

Miroku: Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Sesshomaru: Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, lets go party

Inuyasha:They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Miroku: You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say Im always yours

Inuyasha: My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh

Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Im a barbie girl in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, its fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Inuyasha: Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies

Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: ha ha ha, yeah  
Sesshomaru: Come on, barbie, lets go party,

Miroku: oooh, oooh

Miroku: oh, Im having so much fun!  
Sesshomaru:well, barbie, were just getting started!  
Miroku: oh, I love you ken!

Inuyasha: Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Everyone: wwwwwooooooooooooootttttttttttt!!

Hakudoshi: The next reviewer isNumb Anime Chick.

Every one ecept Mizuki: f**cencored**k no!

Mizuki: Yessssssss!

Hakudoshi: She asks:

_NO ONE CAN ESCAPE ME OR KILL ME, INUYASHA!! Even if my arm's broken! And f!ck off, Hiei._

Hiei: You bit-

OK. Here're my Qs.

Naraku: ... What are you? Seriously, are you a boy/girl/nobody like me? Hopefully not like me. I'm one of a kind, dammit. ¬¬

Naraku: Like I F'in' know. I'm just a half demon with teticles. And I.am.a.BOY!

Mizuki: ...adiquitly put...I guess.

Inuyasha: Shawty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Hey, I ain't never seen nothing that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible,  
Professional,  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shawty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank role  
I'ma say that I prefer her no clothes  
I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo'  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go (she had them)

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Hey, shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with gwap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'll bend the rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky, oh me, I was just like clover  
Shawty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Whoa, shawty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Ta Ta Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was on it sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning, I'm zonin  
N Them Rosa bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shawty did that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Yeah that was fly just like my glock

Apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey! )  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low

Mizuki: Any way, the next Q is:

_Miroku and Sango: (This is more of a demand) Have kids._

Sango: Make. M-

Mizuki: That's actually not a bad idea. I might write a story on that if I ever have time. Thanks for the idea. Kagome, next Q.

Kagome: What about it?

Mizuki: Read it you 'tard.

Kagome: (grumbles) the next Q is:

_Hojo: Y'know, that answer you gave me actually sounds truthful. It's just... perverted, like when Hiei has Viagra._

Hojo: (comes in) O.e I did not need to know that (goes out.)

Mizuki: ...creepy.

Muroku: yeah...

Mizuki: Whhaaa!! When did you get here?!

Muroku: Well, you se-

Mizuki: Never mind. Forgot your not important.

Muroku: Bu-

Muzuki: Read the next Q, Inu

Inuyasha: wha-

Mizuki: (gives him evil look)

Inuyasha: The next question-

Mizuki: Q.

Inuyasha: Whatever! The next questi-

Mizuki: Q!

Inuyasha: question!

Mizuki: Q!

Inuyasha: question!

Mizuki: question!

Inuyasha: Q!-wait-

Mizuki: haha dumbass!

Inuyasha: grrrr

Mizuki: hehe, you sound like my dad before his morning coffee!

Inuyasha:...

Mizuki: What the hell? Read the damn Q, we don't have until the New Moon movie come out!

Inyasha:...the next _Q_ is:

_Sesshomaru: (blink) Wanna try a staring contest with me? (smirk)_

_H__iei: DON'T DO IT!! YOU'LL LOSE!!_

Shuddup, idiota!

Sesshomaru: Hell yes!!

JJ: (comes in and sits across Seshomaru on a table where every one starts crowding)

Mizuki: First one to blink, looses. ready, Set, GO!!

JJ:O.O

Sesshomaru: O.O

Inuyasha: I'll bet 20 on my bro.

Mizuki: I bet 20 buck on JJ!

1 hour later...

Sesshomaru: O.O

JJ: O.O

Sesshomaru: o.O

JJ: O.O

Sessomaru: e.e

JJ: O.O

Sesshomaru: .

JJ: YES!

Every one exept Sesshy: wwwwwhhhhhhhhoooooootttttttttt!!

Mizuki: hehe that's two lost bet's in a row Inuy. You owe me 20. AGAIN!

Muroku:The last-

Inuyasha:Shawty wanna thug  
Bottles in the club  
Shawty wanna hump  
You know I like to touch  
Ya lovely lady lumps

Muroku: -comment is:

_And, last but not really least per say, Kagura: You kick . Sorry, just wanted to say that before something happens to my other arm. (glares at arm)_

Kagura: Yeah, I know I do.

Mizuki: Mmmmkay that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or the characters of Inuyasha dead or alive!Sorry if it ain't that good. It's late and I'm haveing a stpid block. An-

Inuyasha: Got money (yeah)  
And you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way  
Gettin' mug  
From everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way

Now I was bouncing through the club  
She loved the way I did it but  
I see her boyfriend hatin' like a city cop  
Now I ain't never been a chicken but my fitty cocked  
Say I ain't never been a chicken but my semi cocked  
Now where your bar at?  
I'm tryna rent it out  
And we so bout it bout it  
Now what are you about?  
DJ show me love  
He say my name when the music stop  
Young Money Lil Wayne  
Then the music drop  
I make it snow  
I make it flurry  
I make it out alright tomorrow don't worry  
Yeah  
Young Wayne on them hoes  
A.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes (Young Money)

Got money (yeah)  
And you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way  
Gettin' mug  
From everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way

(Streets)  
Here we go one for the money  
Two for the show  
Now clap your hands if you got a bank roll  
Like some clap on lights in this bitch  
I be clapping all night  
Lil Wayne Lyrics are found on  
In this bitch (uhh hun)  
Lights off (uhh hun)  
Man it's on (uhh hun)  
She saw me (uhh hun)  
She smiling (yeah)  
He muggin'  
who cares, cause my goons are right here  
Aye  
Its nothin to a big dog  
And I'm a Great Dane  
I wear eight chains  
I mean so much ice  
They yell skate Wayne!  
She wanna fk Weezy  
But she wanna rape wayne (uhh hun)

Got money (yeah)  
And you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way  
Gettin' mug  
From everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like..

Okay,  
It's Young Wayne on them hoes  
A.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes  
Like ehhhh!  
Everybody say Mr. Rain man  
Can we have a rainy day?  
Bring a umbrella  
Please bring a umbrella  
Ella, ella, ella ehhh!  
Bitch ain't shit but a hoe in a trick  
Bet you no one ain't trick if you got it  
You know we ain't fking if you not thick  
And I cool your ass down if you think you're hot shit  
So rolex watch this  
I do it 4 5 6 my click  
Clack goes the black hoe pimp  
And just like it I blow that shit  
Cause bitch I'm the bomb like  
Tick tick  
Yeah!!

Got money (yeah)  
And you know it  
Take it out your pocket and show it (then)  
Throw it (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way  
Gettin' mug  
From everybody who see that  
Hang over the wall of the VIP  
Like (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way (fly)  
This a way (fly)  
Thata way

Yeah  
It's Young Wayne on them hoes  
A.K.A. Mr. Make It Rain On Them Hoes  
Yeah  
Young Wayne on them hoes  
Make a stripper fall in love  
T-Pain on them hoes  
aha!


	7. Off meds

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during this Q&A chapters. But I do own my self, YAY! I say regretably that I do not own my friends, they own themselves, and I did change their names on this. Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy writing stories to go on Quizilla...**

* * *

Mizuki: Hi!

Inuyasha: ???

Mizuki: Don't look at me with that tone of voice!

Seshomaru: Have you gone crazy?.0

Mizuki: (gives him a cookie) No shit sherlock, here's a cookie for figurin' dat out. hehehe

Kagome: Did you take yout meds.?

Every one: O.O

Mizuki: Hehehe, maybe.

Inuyasha: Holay She-it, she's off her meds!!!!

Seshomaru: Duck and cover!! Duck and cover!!

Mizuki: Shut the hell up you piece of _Khara_ (shit in arabic.) You're givin' me a head ache

Seshomaru: You shut up, you annoying peice of _Chikusho_ (shit in Japanese)

Mizuki: Make me you, _Yebnen kelp_ (arabic for son of a **cencored**)

Everyone: O.O

Seshomaru: _Mechi Baka_

Mizuki: _Kelbeh_

Seshomaru: _Urusai Gaki_

Miroku: I already know Ima brat, and I will not shut up you _Kanith_

Seshomaru: _Yura._

3 hour later....

Mizuki: Man _Gahba_

Seshomaru: (pants) yo-you- (faints)

Mizuki: nice come back gay ass.

Miroku: O.e

Sango: O.O

Shippo Kagome and Inuyasha: ....

Mizuki: Damn, he gave me a head ache, I'm still on a hangover from this pill deprivation. Any ways, before we get started on the Q&A, peoples can you pwease check out boysareadrag's new story, boy in a bag and a shovel in my hands. Now Sango, start the Q&A.

Sango: (sighs) First reveiwer is Inuysha fan2789 and she asks/says first:

_HA! I'm back again!! And I'm honored to be in your hate club you guys =P_

Mizuki: Yay! that makes four!...I think, I'm really bad at math...

Mohamad and Hassan(guy friends): (comes in) You in advanced algebra with us, smart.

_... anywho, I have a dare for... InuYasha!! I dare you to sing "Daddy Wasn't There" from the Goldmember movie... kinda ironic ain't it since daddy really wasn't there?_

Inuyasha: I fuckin' hate you all, first the rap, now this...

Mizuki: Just do it-

Kouga: -you pansy.

Mizuki: (knuckle touches with Kouga.)

Inuyasha:Daddy Daddy wasn't there  
Daddy Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair  
It seems he doesn't care  
Daddy wasn't there

Daddy Daddy wasn't there to change my underwear  
It seems he doesn't care  
Daddy wasn't there

Inuyasha fan2789: (comes out of no where)(snickers)(leaves)

Mohamad: WTF?

Hassan: Does this happen often?

Mizuki: Exponationaly...

Inuyasha:When I was first baptized  
When I was criticized  
When I was ostracized  
When I was Jazzercized  
Steak and kidney pies  
When I was modernized  
When I was circumcised  
Daddy wasn't there

Mizuki: I didn't know you were catholic (sp?)

Seshomaru: That must be the worst joke I have ever heared, just shut up.

Mizuki: (sticks out tounge) That wasn't the joke, this was. (kicks him in the shins)

Seshomaru: X'.

Inuyasha:When I was first baptized  
When I was criticized  
When I was ostracized  
Find More lyrics at .com  
When I was Jazzercized  
Steak and kidney pies  
When I was modernized  
When I was circumcised  
Daddy wasn't there to take me to the fair  
To change my underwear  
Daddy wasn't there

Daddy wasn't there peace

Mizuki: X'O That's so true.

Seshomau: Since when does she care about Inuyasha?

Sango: She's off her meds remember?

Inuyasha: If you got a Daddy issue, here's a Daddy tissue

Mizuki: Ah, (takes tissue) (blows very loudly into it)

Seshomaru: You don't have father iss-

Muroku: She. Is. Off. Her. Meds.

Inuyasha: D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
They say it's just a fact, but I've a dead beat dad  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
D to the A to the D-D-Y  
I'd sit in my room and cry and I ask myself the reason why  
Daddy, Daddy  
D-A-D-D-Y, peace

Mizuki: WHOOTTT!!!! T.T THAT'S SO TRUE!!!!! WWWHHHOOOTTT!!!!

Everyone exept me: (crickets chirp)

Mizuki: WHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone 'cept me: ¬¬

Kagome: Ok...Well, the next-

Mizuki: WHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOTTT!!!!!!!!

Kagome: The next reveiwe-

Mizuki: WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOTTTTTT!!!!!!

Komgome: The next reviewer is-

Mizuki: WHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!

Kogome: Will some one please shut her up!

Osama(cousin): (come in and trys to takle me)

Mizuki: Get off of me you twillight hater!!!!!

Osama and Mizuki: (wresles)

4 hours later....

Osama: (manages to get pills in my mouth)

Mizuki: (mumbles) You. Son. Of. A. 'Itch. Mo, you are in charge of these dumbasse-(falls asleep)

Mohamed: Yes!

Inuyasha: Did you give 'er 'er meds?

Osama: No, her mom just said to give her these sleeping pills, she hasn't slept in 3 days and has been driving her insane...Anyway...(leaves)

Mohamed: You heared her, I'm in charge!

Hassan: And I'm also incharge!

Mohamed: (In a whiney voice) NNNNNooooooo, she said I was in charge

Hassen: Well I'm helping.

Mohamed: Nooooo

Hassen: Yes!

Mohamed and Hassen: (Get into a slap fight)

Kagome: The next reveiwer is Numb Anime Chick

Pretty much every body: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Shippo: HI!

Kagome: she asks/comments:

_... InuYasha rapping made me LAUGH!! XD Huh. I don't have questions._

...

_But I have dares. :)_

Every one: NNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Who's gonna make us?

Mohamed and Hassen: (stop fighting)

Mohamed: don't even mess with me dog ears, you think Sar-Mizuki was hard on you, you don't wanna see what I'm gonna do to you

Mizuki: (mubles in sleep) Is that a torcher challenge Mohamed?

Muroku: (while their fighting, runs off to the bathroom)

Mohamed: Just for that Dog Ears, read the next Q! Or dare..what ever.

Inuyasha: Why would I lisen to a weak human like you?

Mohamed: (Cracks out whip)

Mizuki: (mubles in sleep) That's my whip you theif. Your almost as bad as Youko!

.......

Inuyasha: The next dare from Numb Anime Chick is:

_Kagome- I dare you to spike Miroku's drink with Viagra (thanks to Hiei for that ¬¬), tie him up to a bed with indestructable ropes, and make him watch po(r)nos for fifteen hours._

Mohamed: I'm not exacly sure what Viagra is, but I'm guesing it's like something to make them sleep?

Kagome: Worse.

Hassan: Here you go (gives her some Viagra) I found it in Mizuki's desk, in a bag marked 'For Hiei, Inuyasha, and Miroku'

Inuyasha: O.e

Kagome: (Spikes some lemonade.)

Miroku: (comes in)

Kagome: Here you go Miroku, want some lemonade?

Muroku: Ah, Kogome, always so polite. Thank you very much. (takes a sip)

3.

2.

1 and 1/2.

1 and 1/4-

Miroku: (falls)

Kagome: Wow, I can't believe that worked.

5 minutes later...

Kagome: Ok..I have him tied with indestuctable rope..now what?

Inuyasha: Well. I think JJ ment for it to be male porn...He's only like it if it is porn made from women...

Seshomaru: Where are we sopose to get it?

Inuyasha: Why not check Mizuki's room?

Mizuki: (mumbles in sleep) Shud'dup dog-face. You all should check that gay-asses room..(points lazilly toward Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: F*ck you!

Mizuki: (still asleep) stick and stones will brake my bones-but words will hurt forever.

Kagome: I'll just go to the store...

1 hour later....

Sesshomaru: Where the hell is sh-

Kagome: (comes in)

Mohamed: 'Bout time. He's in the other room with the tv..

Kagome: (goes in, plays it, comes out, closing the door behind her)

A few seconds later...

Muroku: (on the other side of the door)...Wha-what the f!ck? Where am-Oh my God! Oh-oh my God!

~insert barfing noices~

Inuyasha: O.O

Sesshomaru: O.O

Shippo: ....

Muroku:Holy crap! Please turn it off!

Hassan: You of all people whould know crap isn't holy..

Inuyasha:(burst out laughing)

Muroku: I think I'm gonna-Oh no!

Mohamed: Any way...Kagura read the next dare.

Kagura: ....

Hassan: Please?

Kagura: Sure. The next dare is:

_Kaede- I dare you to smack Kikyo (sorry Kikyo)_

Mizuki: (sits up stait) Hell yes! I'll go get the bit-Kikyo!

3 hours later....

Mizuki: (comes in with Kikyo) Sorry, I couldn't 'member where I barried her.

Hassan: (Shoves Kaede toward Kikyo)

Kikyo: What is it little sister, Mizuki said it was VERY important.

Everyone 'cept me and Kikyo: ¬¬

Kaede: (slaps Kikyo)

Mizuki: WAIT! Can you do that again? The lens caps on the camera was still on.

Kaede: (slaps Kikyo)

Mizuki: (burst out laughing)

Every one else: o.e

Kikyo: I'm gonna f!ckin' kill you Kaede (Gets held back by Mohamed)

Mohamed: Holly shit she's strong!

Mizuki: No sh*t sherlock. (grabs a metal base ball bat)

5 minutes later

Mizuki: (holding a bloody baseball bat and panting heavily)

Inuyasha: O.e

Mizuki: Hassan, can you take this and go barry it? (hands him a bloody garbage bag the size and shape of Kikyo)

Hassan: O.e Surreee.....

Mohamed: Why don't you ask me to do anything?

Mizuki: Because you lazy ass always says no.

Mohamed: True....

_Aand Shippo- I dare you to sing the Doom Song (from Invader Zim)_

_That's all. Buh-bye for now..._

Shippo: Sure! What's Invader Zim?

Mizuki: **_Invader Zim_**, branded as _**Invader ZIM**_, is an American animateed televistion series that was produced by and subsequently aired on Nickelodeon. The series is centered around an alien invader named Zim who is attempting to conquer and/or destroy a dark and satirical version of Earth at some point in the future. Zim's schemes are usually foiled by his enemy Dib. Dib is a paranormal enthusiast who cares about saving humanity and seems to be the only person aware of Zim's intentions.

Kagome: Wow.

Naraku: Yes. That must've actually taken some thought to produce...

Mizuki: Hehe, not really, I just re-typed it from Wikipedia.

Hakudoshi: re-typed? You know you can copy-and-paste right?

Mizuki: ....dammit...

Shippo:Time to sing the Doom Song....**_  
_**Doom de Doom de Doom  
Doom Doom Doom  
Doom de Doom de Doom  
Doom Doom Doom

Mizuki: Whhooooottt!!!! Go Gir!

Seshomaru: Dang it, is she still off her meds?

Hassan: (sigh) No, sadly that is how she usually acts....

Inuyasha: (sweat drop) Yeah...we know....

Kouga: (takes review paper) The next Q is from Charliechick

_Okay, here we go..._

_-Kirara: Did you have a secret love affair with Momo form Avatar?_

Kirara: Meow!

Mizuki: Aww, how cute! So how's Sango and Anng taking the knew that they're gonna be grannys?

Kirara: meow MEow!

Mizuki: Ah, they don't know yet...

Sango: O,O You know how to speak demon cat?

Mizuki: Yeah, why?

Everyone 'cept me: (anime fall)

_-Rin: Go into town and jump onto someone's back (Make sure they don't notice) and stay there for atleast 15 minutes or until they finally notice. If they're not friendly, bite them._

Rin: Ok, ma'am

~In town~

Rin: (Jumps on Osama's {cousin} back)

Osama: (walks around for about 15 minutes)

Random person name Paul: Yo, dude, there's a kid on your back.

Osama: What the-Who are you?

Rin: Hehe, Charliechick from Mizuki's Q&A dared me to do this!

Osama: Get off of me you lil' booger.

Rin: (Bites him)

Osama: AH! I'M GONNA HAVE RABIES!!!!

Rin: (Gets off and comes back)

Mizuki: Hehe, I got that on tape!

Naraku: Does that thing ever run out of tape?

Mizuki: ....Maybbbeee......

.......

_-Inuyasha: Dye your hair brown, get Kagome to help you to make plates, put on a 'lil blue checkered dress, get Shippo to be your dog, wear ruby slippers and sing 'somewhere over the rainbow' in front of everyone, especially Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Naraku._

Inuyasha:...**cencored** you all....why the **cencored **is it always me?

Mizuki: 'Cause like me, they hate you. Now off to Marcy's (brothers gf) to get your hair dyed.

17 hour later...

Inuyasha: (Comes in)

Mizuki: What took so long?

Inuyasha: She's phyco.

Mizuki: Naw. Why do you think I sent you to her?

Inuyasha:.....I hate you....

Mizuki: W/e. Kagome, braid his hair...or plate, whichever, it's two different words for the same thing.

4 hours later...

Seshomaru: You could have told us you didn't know how to braid hair....

Kagome: I can do it...Just one sec...and...There!

Inuyasha: (has cracked out braids/plates)

Mizuki: ....works for me.

Naraku: Heh, where does he get a dress?

Mizuki: Just look in Amir's(brother) closet.

7 hours later....

Inuyasha: (comes in panting with a dress on)

Kagome: What took you so long?

Mizuki: Yeah, I already got Shippo a leash and coller.

Inuyasha: Pant. I had. Pant. To go to. Pant. Seven diferent stores. Pant. All across. Town. Pant. Then these gangsters tried to steel my clothes. Pant. Then, I got chased by cats. pant. With VERY large claws.

Mizuki: Aw...Suck It Up.

Inuyasha: O.e

Kouga: Where're your slippers?

Inuyasha: O.e

7 more hours later....

INuyasha: (comes in) Pant. Pant.

Mizuki: Not even gonna ask.

Inuyasha: Good to me. Why don't you just stop talking for like...ever.

Mizuki: Why would I do that? Then I couldn't annoy you. So, start singing!

Inuyasha: (death glare) Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

Everyone 'cept Mizuki: (applauses)

Mizuki: (burts out laughing with a video tape in hand)

Hakudoshi: You really like black mail don't don't you.

Mizuki: Yep! X)

_-Nobunaga (that guy from anime episode 8 and manga 19-22): Come and dance with me! :D_

Mizuki: Oh, I 'member that pansy, I didn't invite him.

Seshomaru: ...

Mizuki: Fluffy! You go get him.

Seshomaru:....

Mizuki: (holds up macheti and raises eyebrows)

Seshomaru: (leaves)

Mizuki: Yeah, thats what I thought. I own all.

Mohamed: No you don't. =)

Mizuki: T.T I know. I don't own animes, I just boss around the charecters.

2 hours later..

Seshomare: (comes in with Nobunaga)

Mizuki: What took you so long?

Seshomaru: When I went up tp him, he thought I was going to eat him.

Nobunaga: Hi Mizuki!

Mizuki: Yo. (knuckle touches with him)

Inuyasha: I thought you said he was a pansy?

Mizuki: Yes, I did. Your point?

Inuyasha: .....

Chairliechick: (comes in) Hi!

Mizuki: Yellow! (plays big fat duck music)

Charliechick and Nobunaga: (starts dancing)

15 hours later.....

Charliechick: (leaves)

Nobunaga: (leaves panting)

Mizuki: Righty oh. I think Muroku is done in there...we kinda went over the 15 hours.....

Kogome: Oh yeah oops.

Inuyasha: We haven't heared him complainin' for a while....I think he's dead...

Seshomaru: I secound that.

Mizuki: I hope so.

Muroku: (comes out panting) I. Pant. F'in'. Pant. Hate you all. Pant.

Mizuki: We hate you too. X) Anyway, the next reviewer is Bookreeder. She says:

_I'm back this ones for Inu- Did you relize that your name means FEMALE dog demon how does that make you feel? Inu- dog Yasha-female demon_

Seshomaru: (snickers)

Inuyasha: O.e

Mizuki: I'll take that as a no....

_Ok I'm borred so this dare is for Naraku: Where a pink flowerly dress and ask Sessy out.  
Sess you have to say yes_

_Oh and please up date soon!_

Mizuki: Hahaha. He're Naraku! (hands him a pink floowery dress out of nowhere)

Hassan: Where'd you get that?

Mizuki: Out of nowhere. Nowhere is always fully stocked.

Sango: ...You know...you'd think that one would get use to this by now but....

Mohamed: It really dosen't

Naraku: (In a pink flowery dress: gets on one knee) Fluffy, will you go out with me?

Seshomaru: No-

Mizuki: (death glare)

Seshomaru: I couldn't say no.

Seshomaru and Naraku: (Leave with a paper saying: Just dating, on their back)

Amir (brother): (Come's in)

Mizuki: (In a demonic voice) Get out!

Amir: It's a free country

Mizuki: Yeah, but I own you.

Amir: .....(leaves)

Mizuki: Mmmmkay that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or my friends or the characters of Inuyasha dead or alive!Sorry if it ain't that funny. I'm having a stpidity block. I always am when one of my annoying cuzins are over. An-OMG SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!1

Shadow: Oh **cencored**! (runs)

Mizuki: Shadow! wait! (chases after him) Don't make me get Jasper to give me a ride!

Shadow: (from a distence) Leave me alone! I already got a restraining order on you!


	8. Very short Q&A and Inuyasha Idol!

**Disclaimer: I own no character and no song that may occur during this Q&A chapters. But I do own my self, YAY! I say regretably that I do not own my friends or famile, they own themselves, and I did change their names on this. Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy writing stories to go on Quizilla, school (shudder), and swim team practice.**

* * *

Mizuki: Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: What do you want you shrip?

Mizuki: 'Ey! I am not short you faggy-ass basterd!

Sesshomaru: (sigh)

Kagome: (comes in) Fighting again?

Mizuki: Naw she-it sherlock.

Inuyasha: Hey, you brat! Don't talk to Kagome that way!

Mizuki: Sit!

Inuyasha: (flinches)

Nothing happens...

5.

4.

2.

6 1/2.

2....

1 1/2........

Inuyasha: (falls to the ground)

Kagome: How'd youdo that?

Sango: Yeah, I thought Kogome was the only one who could do that...

Mizuki: Simple. I own all.

Everyone: O.O

Seshomaru: I want to go back to Japan.

Mizuki:(sarcastically) I would have never guessed.

Miroku: I think I'd rather have the Q&A...

Every one but me and Miroku: ¬¬

Mizuki: Exellent idea....fluffy?

Seshomaru: ¬¬ What?

Mizuki: Who's the first reviewer?

Sesshomaru: Forget it. I've played this dumb human game for far too long. No, no, no, no.

Mizuki: (puppy dog eyes)

Sesshomaru: No.

Mizuki: (puppy dog eyes with puppy whimper)

Sesshomaru: No.

Mizuki: **Cencored** you. We can do this the easy way, or you can join my Twillight-hating cousin, Osama in the hospital.

Kouga: What the **cencored** did you do to you cousin?

Mizuki: (eye shift) Nootthhiinngggg.......

Inuyasha: O.e

Sesshomaru: the first reviewer is Numb Anime Chick.

pretty much every one: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mizuki: I really don't think they like you very much....Anywayz.

_Well, I have sad news..._

Everyone: (stops in anticipation)

_MY PENCIL BROKE!! DX_

Everyone: (anima fall)

_Oh yeah... YOU UPDATED!! :D (Finally) Sadly, I only have one comment. (Waits for InuYasha people to stop crying, then realizes that you guys are laughing) Damn you all..._

_Mizuki- Your Q&A is one of the four Q&As that were made because of my YuYu Q&A. (The other three are Naruto, Furuba, and Pokemon)_

_I've been reading them, and they're awesome, but it's SO MUCH READING!! (is dead)_

Preety much everyone: Yay!!!!!!

_(then comes back to life)_

Pretty much everyone: Fuck.

Mizuki: Don't you feal loved, JJ? Wow, I feel bad for you by the way. And I think it's enough reading just reading your Q&A, but you have to read three...well you don't have to, your just nice enough to. (Stops every one with a frying pan before they can comment)

_Oh yeah... GIR'S AWESOME!! :D (dies again)_

Mizuki: That is sososososososososososososososo true. He'd be my homeboy if he wasn't my sister's already. Unfortuantly that's all there is from her.

Everyone: Yesssssss.

Mizuki: Next reviewer-

Everyone: Dammit.

Mizuki: -is hitntr.

Everyone ('xept me): (gasp) a new reviewer!

Mizuki: Will you all stop that!

Everyone exept me: Stop what?

Mizuki: that!

Everyone 'cept me: What?

Mizuki: That! Talking..ya'know, simotaniously and stuff. Any way, he/she comments:

_haha, that was pretty funny. :) Not one for daring or anything so I wont but I am enjoying reading this!_

Inuyasha: O.e Who in there right minds will think that this Q&A is good?

Mizuki: Maybe he/she isn't in their right mind...

Komgome: ¬¬

Mizuki: ¬¬ to you too. Any way....hmm...who should it be to read the next reviewer?

Everyone: Why would we want to do that?

Mizuki: ...it's the last reviewer.

Inuyasha: Really? Who is it?

Mizuki: Charliechick...

Inuyasha: Dammit. I knew there'd have to be a catch.

Kagome: (sigh) I'll read it.

Mizuki: (In a whiney voice) Noooo it's no fun when you _volenteer._ Shippo, you read i-

Shippo: Sur-

Mizuki: Yeah, never mind. Naraku?

Naraku: No.

Mizuki: Exelent. (brings out Tetseiga)

Inuyasha: How the hell did you get that?

Mizuki: (in a creepy voice) I have my ways....

.......5 minutes later.....

Naraku: No! Get the hell away!

Mizuki: See? That's how you get things done. I don't now why you guys couldn't kill him in the anime.

Everyone but me and Naraku: O.e

Mizuki: (in a sweet voice) Now, (in admeonic vioce) _read!_

Naraku: Ch-Charliechicks first dare is:

_lol, okay!!_

_Koga and Miroku: Go to my profile and read the twilight story I wrote. Then act it out. Koga can be Edward and Miroku can be Emmett._

Miroku and Kouga:????

Mizuki: Wow, an Edward and Emmett skit, this can't be good. (goes on computer with Miroku and Kouga)

5 minutes later....

**Emmett...erm....Miroku and the evil toaster.**

**chapter one: Emme-Miroku has a dilema.**

**Mizuki: I don't own this story, Charliechick does.**

Muroku: (walks out of his house in a forest in Forks while raining. He thinks:)'_Hmmm…I wonder what's for dinner tonight…no wait vampires don't eat dinner, 'cause we're too sexy and we're dead. I wonder if Edward will come shopping with me tomorrow…' _(turns to the house) HOLY CRAP!!!! THERE'S A TOASTER ON MY FOOT!!!"

Kouga: (jumps up from behind a tree) HOLY CRAP!!!! THERES A TOASTER ON YOUR FOOT!!!!11!!ONEONE!1ONE1ELLEVEN!1LETS MAKE TOAST

Miroku and Kouga: (runs around in circles)

6 hours later....

Miroku: So, we've finally come to a conclusion...that nothing could be achieved by running in circles and we have to try something else in order to get the toaster off your foot.

Kouga: Yep.

Kouga: How about I pull it off cause I have lots of smexy, strong, smexy muscles

Mizuki: (cough)you wish(cough)

Kouga: (glares)

Miroku: That's a great plan!

1 hour later...

Kouga: I used all of my smexy powers to try and get the toaster off your foot. But it's not working!!!!!!

Kouga and Miroku: (run around in circles)

3 hours later...

Miroku: So, we've come to a decition...that the only way to get the toster off is to go to the duckors and get in removed!

**Oh noez!**

Kouga: Uhh...should we continue to the next chap.?

Mizuki: Depends if Charliechick wants that. I'm to lazy to mess. her so we'll just do ch.2 next chappy if she wants us to. Anywayz, on wid da Q's!

_Kagome: Why do you always wear your school clothes? Wouldn't you wear something a little more apropriate when going back to the feaudat era?_

Kogome: I-I don't know. (blushes) I-it's just more convenient.

Mizuki: Stop lying, Kagome.

Kagome: W-What?

Mizuki: Fine. You don't want to answer, I'll answer for'ya. She dressed like that for Inuyasha!

Around the room: (gasp)

Mizuki: psshh, pansies. You're'll as dumb as the teachers in anime Japan are perverted? I mean really, why would they have girls where such short skirts? They're all as perverted as the preist!

Miroku: I'm a monk.

Mizuki: Shud'up preist.

Miroku: I'm a-

Mizuki: retard? Yeah, we all know.

Inuyasha: Owwnnneedddd!!!!!!

Mizuki: Shut up. Who said I wanted you on my team?

Every one else: powned.

Mizuki: Anywayz, since none off y'all got the balls to do it, I'll read the next Q-actually dare.

Everyone but me: Fuc-

Mizuki: No cussing, dammit!

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru- Do the 50's jive together to 'candy man' by Christina Aguilera'. Shesshoumaru can be the guy. Make sure everyone is watching._

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (glare) I fucking hate all of you

Mizuki:(snaps camera) Awww, brother-sister moment!

Sango: O.O Who's the girl?

Mizuki: They both are. It wouldn't sound as cool if I said sister-sister moment. Now (plays candy man on sterio)

Naraku: Isn't that JJ's sterio?

Mizuki: nnnnnnooooooooooooooo.....Now, dance you monkeys!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (starts dancing idiotically and stupidly)

Mizuki: I ment dance the 50's jive, retards!

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru: (start dancing the 50's jinve stupidly)

3 hours later...

Inuyasha: When is this song done?

Mizuki: Oopsies, I keep replaying it (stops music)

Inuayasha and Sesshomaru: (drop to the floor in exhaustion)

Mizuki: Psh. Pansies. Anywayz....that raps up todays chapter/episode! Don't forget to review and ask questions to me or my friends or any of the characters of Inuyasha, dead or alive! Sorry if it ain't that funny. I'm having a stpidity block, I've been having them a lot latly. An-OH i ALMOST FORGOT. I know that this one isn't as long, so we're goin to have..a contest! Besides asking Q's this chappy, you can also vote on who you want to win the...Inuyasha Idol!

Inuyasha: What! You said nothing about a contest. This is so dumb and I'm not doing it!

Mizuki: Fine, Inuyasha. You can go first.

Inuyasha: Wha-

**Narrator: Wecome to the first ever, Inuyasha Idol!**(waits for applause to die down.) **Nine lucky contesdents will get a chance to show off there voice as the reviewers vote (along with asking Q's/dares) First up, Inuyasha, singing: Saving Me!**

Inuyasha: What?!? I don't know this song! I don't know the lyrics or anything!

Mizuki: Suck it up pansy. I chose each song that fit the characters personality and such. This song was..somewhat ment for you. Act like your singing it to Kagome!**(wow, I actually said something nice. I must've been drunk then...at first, I thought about telling Inuyasha to sing I Hate Everything About You, and telling him to sing it to Kagome...)**

Inuyasha: Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And all I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Hurry I'm fallin'

All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me  
Hurry I'm falling

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Crowed that came out of nowhere: Whoot! Whoot!

Simons: Well I think he sang absolutly atrosious. I never want to hear you sing ever again!

Mizuki: Luckly he's not the one judging. An-pedophile!(smack Miroku)

Miroku: It was worth it.

Mizuki: You can go next¬¬

Miroku: But I don't wan-

**Narrator: Next up, is Miroku, singing: It's Not My Time**

Miroku: How do yo do that?

Mizuki: I have my ways. And I thought this song would be good for you 'cause of your windtunnel.

Miroku: Looking back at the beginning of this  
And how life was  
Just you and me and love and all of our friends  
Living life like an ocean  
Now the currents slowly pulling me down  
It's getting harder to breath  
It won't be too long and I'll be going under  
Can you save me from this  
It's not my time,  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I look ahead to all the plans that we made  
And the dreams that we had  
I'm in a world that tries to take them away  
Oh, but I'm taking them back  
All this time I've just been to blind to understand  
What should matter to me  
My friend, is laughing at this life we live  
Is not what we have, it's what we believe  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
Now I know that  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
Oh, I won't go  
I won't go  
It might be more than you believe  
It might be something you can't see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now it's gonna show  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go  
There might be more than you believe(x2)  
There might be more than you can see  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a fear in me  
It's not showing  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
It's not my time  
I'm not going  
There's a will in me  
Now I know it  
This could be the end of me  
And everything I know  
I won't go

I won't go!  
No I wooooon't gooooo down!

Audience: Woot! Woot!

Miroku: Yay! I'm liked!

Mizuki: Actually, they're programed to do that after every preformance.

Miroku: T.T

**Narrator: Next, we have Kagome, singing: Hot 'n Cold.**

Kagome: Dammitt, Mizuki.

Mizuki: What, I thought it was like you telling this to Inuyasha.

Kagome: Hm. true.

(music starts)

Kagome:

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you PMS like a bitch  
I would know

And you always think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now you're plain boring  
I should know  
That you're not gonna change

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down

Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bipolar  
Stuck on a rollercoaster  
Can't get off this ride

You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

'Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up

You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
You, but you don't really wanna go, oh

You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down, down, down, down...

Audience: Whoot! Whoot!

Mizuki: Boo.

Kagome: X'.

Mizuki: Suck it u-

**Narrator: Next, we ha-**

Mizuki: 'Ey, who said you can cut me off like that!

Miroku: So, Mizuki...dosen't control the big voice from above?

Mizuki: Wha? Of cource I don't. Where did you get that from?

Miroku: Well..it's just tha-oh, nevermind.

Mizuki: Mmmkay...continue.

**Narrator: (clears throught) As I was saying, next up is Sango, singing: Slipped Away.**

Sango:

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

The day you slipped away.....  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you.

Auduence: Woot! Whoot!

Miroku: That song fit Sango as nicely as her slayer uniform

Everyone exept Miroku: ¬¬

**Narrator: Next up is Sesshomaru, singing: Me Against the World**

Sesshomaru: ¬¬

Mizuki: What? You gotta admit ya' don't got many friends.

Sesshomaru: ¬¬

Mizuki: Fine, idc, just sing.

Sesshomaru: We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

audience: Whoot! Whoot!

Mizuki: Damn, I wish I never progrmaed the audience.

**Narrator: Next up is, Naraku, singing-**

Naraku: F*ck no I'm not.

Mizuki: Remember what happened earlier, Naraku?

Naraku: (gulp)

**Narrator: As I was saying-**

Mizuki: Continue!

**Narrator: ¬¬ Next up is, Naraku, singing: The Batty Rap**

Naraku: ¬¬

Mizuki: You gotta admit, it doesn't fit you, but dose at the same time...

Naraku: Yo, the name is Batty  
The logic is erratic,  
Potato in a jacket,  
Toys in the attic,  
I rock and I ramble,  
My brain is scrambled,  
Rap like an animal but I'm a mammal

I been brain-fried, electrified, infected and injectified,  
Vivosectified and fed pesticides,  
My face is all cut up  
My radar's all shut up  
Nurse I need a check-up from the neck up,  
I'm Batty

It seems to have no effect doctor

They used and abused me,  
Battered and bruised me,  
Red wires green wires stuck em' right through me,  
So hear my Batty word,  
And excersise a little prudence,  
When dealing with humans,

*people talking*  
Phone call Mr Darwin  
All the graduate students please move closer..  
scapel, more nitrous oxide  
The eye makeup when inserted rectly seems to have some effect  
Remove the brain cap  
You notice by dipping the bat in a series of pain..  
After a 6 hundred packs of cigeretts  
The animal seems to exhibit some..  
I said orally  
OMG I'm reading by my genitals  
Insert the electro.. we're losing him  
Seems to have no effect doctor  
Wait, get me another one.. get me another animal!  
Look professor they dance up and down just like elvis  
Fine, strap him down, if he moves medicate him,  
Medicate him, medicate me!  
Seems to have no effect doctor  
Thank you nurse,  
Why don't you ever call me?  
*people talking*

Doesn't seem like animals comprehend any pain,  
They just get used to it!

Cause I'm a real fruit bat and I'm ready to rap,  
I'm ready to snap,  
I suffer from sciatica and chapped lips,  
And jock itch,  
Like a rocket in my pocket and a need to scratch,  
But now I can't stop it,  
I'm Batty...

I'm a real fruit bat and my logic is erratic,  
I'm Batty...  
Its my batty rap  
Shave his head its just and animal!  
My batty rap..  
If you just take a little off the sides  
Who's Batty? Moi

Audience: (Is laughing histarically)

Naraku: grrr.

Mizuki: Wow, they don't just appluad...Any wayz...

**Narrator: Next is Kagura, singing: Stuck**

Kagura: Mmkay

Mizuki: See? She doesn't whine like a pansy like all of y'all do.

Kagura: I can't get out of bed today  
Or get you off my mind  
I just can't seem to find a way  
To leave the love behind

I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

You kept me hanging from a string  
Why you make me cry?  
I tried to give you everything  
But you just gave me lies

I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you

Now love's a broken record that's  
Been skipping in my head  
I keep singing yesterday  
Why we got to play these games we play?

I ain't trippin  
I'm just missing you  
You know what I'm saying  
You know what I mean

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you  
It's true  
I'm stuck on you

Every now and then  
When I'm all alone  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
Say you want me back  
But you never do  
I feel like such a fool  
There's nothing I can do..  
I'm such a fool  
For you

I can't take it  
What am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breaking  
I miss you even more  
And I can't fake it  
The way I could before  
I hate you but I love you  
I can't stop thinking of you _[x2]  
_It's true  
I'm stuck on you

Mizuki and audience: Whoot! Whoot!

Sesshomaru: You actually like something?

Mizuki: Yeah, her's was better than any of yours in my opinion...

Sesshomaru: You're just saying that 'cause she's the only one who coaperated-

Mizuki: You do know that song is meant to be song for you, right?

Sesshomaru:...stop changing the subject.

Mizuki: You're the one changing the subjec-

**Narrator: Our final contestet is, Mizuki-**

Mizuki: What? Wtf? I wasn't suppose to sing?!?!

All anime pllz: (sncikers)

Mizuki: I fuckin' hate ch'all.

Inuyasha: We kinda got that when we first met you.

**Narrator: Our final contestent is Mizuki, singing, Grow Up.**

Kagome: (rolls eyes) of course.

Mizuki: This is who I am  
and this is what I like  
GC, Sum and Blink and  
Mxpx rocking my room  
if your looking for me  
I'll be at the show  
I could never find a better place to go

until the day I die I  
promise I wont change  
so u better give up  
I dont wanna be told to grow up  
and I dont wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I wanna be told to grow up  
and I dont wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I dont wanna grow up

I like to stay up late  
spend hours on the phone  
hangin out with all my friends  
and never being at home  
I'm inpoilte and I make fun of everyone  
I'm inmature but I will stay  
this way forever

until the day I die I  
promise I wont change  
so u better give up  
I dont wanna be told to grow up  
and I dont wanna change  
I just wanna have fun  
I dont wanna be told to grow up  
and I dont wanna change  
so u better give up  
cause I'm not gonna change  
I dont wanna grow up

Audience: ....

Everyone else: ...

Mizuki: **cencored** you all.

**Narrator: That's it for the Inuyasha Idol! Please, cast you votes, reviewers as you ask you Q's, an-**

Mizuki: Ah-ha! We finally found you!

(me and the other Inuyasha peeps walk into a little room)

Inuyasha: (cracks knuckles) you've bugged us for the last time!

Narrator: Oh, Fu-

**Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

**~You are curenly expeirencing static on you computer screen~**


	9. Short Jimmy Mic Pansy Pants

**Yay! I finally updated! Thankyou for waiting for this chappy to come out and not tearing off my head like my friends would do. Sorry I took so long to update, I was busy writing stories to go on Quizilla, school (shudder), and swim team practice. I haven't been able to update anything on any website at all this weak! I was so busy, I was barely at home. And when I was at home, I had homework (shudder). I wore my pajama's inside out yesterday and slept with a spoon under my pillow, and it works! There was a snow day! Now I got a vacation with no homework and no life! Now I can update more!**

* * *

Inuyasha: Say it!

Mizuki: (grunts) Neva!

Sesshomaru: (sigh)

Kagome: (sweat drop)

Inuyasha: (is sitting ontop of me) Say it!

Mizuki: F!ck off Uremeshi! Oh wait, wrong anime....F!ck off mutt-face!!!!!

Inuyasha: SAY IT!

Mizuki: I own no song nor any of my friends that may occur durring this Q&A!

Inuyasha: Say the other thing!

Mizuki: Neva!

Inuyasha: Say it or else...(holds up diary)

Mizuki: Haha, dumbass. That's not mine, it's my brothers!

Everyone: O.O

Jabreel(brother): (come in) Hey, Sarah, are you still doin' that Q&B thing?

Mizuki: One. It's Mizuki. Two. It's Q&_A_ dumbass. Three. What do you think when they're those, as you said, "Dumbass Japanese Crap" in my room. And Five. Look what the person with blue hair has in his hand!

Inuyasha: Blue? What the **cencored**!?!?!?! What did you do to my hair?!?!?And how does a brickhouse like Jabreel have a diary?!?!?

Mizuki: He bakes cookies!

Inuyasha: (gives Jabreel his diary before he can attack)

Mizuki: He's a wreseler, but he still bakes cookies...weird....

Inuyasha: (is still sitting on me) Say it!

Mizuki: Fine! I don't own Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: (gets off)

Mizuki: (stands up and tackled Inuyasha)

Kagome: Should we stop her?

Sesshomaru: (has pop corn and is watching intently) Hell no!

92 minutes and 47 seconds later....

Mizuki: (Is sitting on Inuyasha) That'll teach ya'.

Kouga: So...who won that Inuyasha Idol thingy?

Mizuki: Tie.

Kagome: With who?

Mizuki: Seshomaru-

Sesshomaru: Yay!

Mizuki: Don't get happy, you only got one vote.

Sesshomaru: That's one more vote than you got!

Mizuki: One, it was Mi-mama who voted for you.

Sesshomaru: Oh.

Mizuki: And two, I was the one tied with you smart.

Everyone ('xept me): (gasp)

Mizuki: ¬¬ I'm not _that_ bad at singing...sorta.

Inuyasha(who I'm still sitting on): (sarcastically) Sure you're not

Mizuki: (twists knife trusted into his stomach from fight)

Inuyasha: Ow.

Sesshomaru: (sarcastically) Sure you're not that bad at singing, that's why every one fled for there lives during your prefroming arts concert.

Mizuki: (Snatches knife out of Inuyasha's stomach-)

Inuyasha: Ow!

Mizuki: (-and chucks it at Sesshomaru)

(Knife lands though his eye)

Mizuki: Bulls eye...or dog's eye(shrugs). I knew betting against my uncle in a game of darts and husling while playing darts in a casino with my uncle would pay off.

Kagome: He doesn't sound like a very positive influence

Mizuki: He wasn't. That's why he's so fun.

Inuyasha: Isn't kids in casinos illegle...

Mizuki: Only in the Uk, Porto Rico, the West Bank, and all forty-seven states of america...if you're a George Bush lover.

Shippo: We are in America...

Mizuki: I said, if you're a Bush lover. An-OMG, did y'all see him juke that shoe that was thrown at him! That was my uncle who through it! Size ten, lol. To bad he juked it, imagine the replays and replays of it on Youtube....

Naraku: Youtube?

Mizuki: The flashy videos in the white box with the mouse the is not living infront of it.

Everyone 'xept me: Oh....

Mizuki: Any way, the first reveiwer is Hitntr.

Naraku: Who?

Mizuki: How mean you are! You hate the reveiwers who ask/dare you, but don't remember the nice ones!

_Awesome ^-^_

Mizuki: I know =)

Everyone but me: ¬¬

_I enjoy when you beat them up the most, definitely the best part of this. The only song I knew out of all of those songs was Saving me so I ain't going to vote. I don't listen to much music anymore :( Great job by the way!_

Mizuki: Seriously?!?! I wouldn't be able to _live_ without music.

Kouga: (mumbles) Yeah, to bad she has to sing to it most of the time

Mizuki: ¬¬ You just made my _list_.

Kouga: I already was on you list!

Mizuki: You made it up there with Jimmy, Kuabara, and Abboud

Abboud(friend of a guy friend): (comes in) What did I do?

Mizuki: (narrows eyes and in a demonic voice) You stole my cookie.

Abboud: You gave it to me.

Mizuki: No, I gave one to Jimmy and Mohhamed, not you. You started cussing out my friend in social studies. I would have drop kicked your ass if it wasn't for the fact you would've fallen on Jimmy the Shorty Wonder

Jimmy(guy friend): (comes in) You _did_ drop kick him and he _did_ fall on me. Why am I on your list?

Mizuki: You stole a cookie too.

Jimmy: You _did _give me a cookie!

Mizuki: Oh yeah...I guess I just don't like you. Never did. Why do you keep emphising 'did'?

Jimmy: What?

Mizuki: You keep saying 'did' as _did_. Abboud, leave. Go home, no one wants you here.

Abboud: Make me.

Inuyasha: (shoot him a mournful glance) I feel sorry for you dude.

Mizuki: (stand up from whoever I was sitting on) Get your a-rab ass out of my house! (just to make it clear, I'm not racist, or an ethnic hater either, it's a joke we always say to each other because we're all arabs, though no one says it to me, I don't look it exept for the fact I were socks with slippers.)

Five minutes later..

Shippo: W-Where'd he go?

Mizuki: I've got someone picking up his body at-I mean....his mom came to pick him up.

Inuyasha: (sarcastically) yeah, riiight.

Mizuki: Okay, I dropped kicked him and he fell down the up elevator. It lookeed pretty funny...I wonder if he's still rolling down of if that aseizure he was having killed him yet...

Kuabara: (come in) Why am I on the top of your list?

Mizuki: One, because you're an ease-dropping f!ck tard. Two, your damn code! I hate that you won't fight a girl or exept one as a fighter. I'm a girl, and I'm a fighter!

Everyone but me: You're a girl!

Mizuki: I hate all of you...and Kuabara, get your ass back to JJ's Q&A.

Kuabara: No! Any where but there! I'd rather go to Azkaban.

Mizuki: (Looks at movie cabinet) You a-hole. You watched my Harry Potter movies, didn't you?

Kuabara: Uh...no?

Mizuki: You lier.

Kuabara: Okay, I did. Please don't kill me.

Mizuki: Oh no, I'm going to do something worse. (litterly kicks his ass up to a black hole in the sky leading to JJ's room)

Inuyasha: You sent him to JJ's room?

Mizuki: Yeah, at first I thought of sending him through the hole to the Teli-tubies(sp? I'm to lazy to check), but I decided JJ's room's like his own personal hell.

Kagome: Oh, those wierd things. I hate those! They're so..-

Mizuki: 'Ey! Don't. Diss Teli-tubies.

Sesshomaru: How did you know he was watching your movies?

Mizuki: I smelled his ugly man-perfume from a mile away on the case.

Jimmy: You mean colone?

Mizuki: Same diference. They're both skunk water. Why are you still here?

Jimmy:....Because you know you want to hug a cute cuddly short person like me?

Mizuki: You got the short part down right...Wow..how'd we get so off task?

_PS- Gir is pretty awesome!_

Mizuki: Damn strait.

_PSS- I am a girl! Much like 95 percent of the people who come onto this website!_

Mizuki: Good to know. I seriously didn't know most of FFN populations was girls. How'd you get that #? Any way, the next reveiwer is-

Inuyasha: Nooo!!!!!

Mizuki: I didn't even say who it was! And it's chaliechick.

Inuyasha: I repeat: Nooo!!!!!

_xD *slaps Osama hi 5 for being anti twilighter. Not that I hate the books, they just REALLY need some paying out*_

Mizuki: I don't know what 'paying out' really means so I'm just gonna say: The books rock, the movie sucked ^&*)(*&^&)#((&***cencored**(&^&(**cencored**!##$##! and completly ruined the books. My sister and I was the one to start the Twillight trend at my (her old) school, now every one either: Loves the books and movie. Loves the movie, hates the books. Watched the movie first and descovered there were books and are now reading them. Or knew there were books but watched the movie first saying, "It's coming out on movie, why should I even bother reading the book." even though the book is thousands of times better. Any way, it just pisses me right the hell of for some reason and I'm one of the few who think the movie sucks and only like the books and think that all the actors, espessially Robert Petterson, are gay.

I'm now saying, in school that Twillight sucks, period, even thought that's mostly a lie. I say I don't like it, period, cause I don't want to be part of that annoying croud of populars and popular wannabes who think it's 'cool' to read Twillight and watch the movie that the dumb producer made which made Romeo and Juliet seem more beleivable with, "I love you" as practically the wholescript. Sorry for ranting, I probably needed to vent. I should really get a blog. And if you're actually taking the time to read this, you're as crazy as I am.

Everyone: ....

Mizuki: Yeah, I can be deep. Suck it up pansies.

_You know what? 'Tis the season to be jolly! And to celebrate most of my dares shall be christmasy and seasonal._

_So...I'd like to dare the entire cast..._

_Entire cast: Christmas cosplay! Fluffy- dress up as Santa. Get Kohaku, Jaken, Souta, Kanna, Hakudoshi and Rin to be Santa's little helpers and Miroku, Kouga and Inuyasha to be the Raindeer. Kaede can be Santa's mum, Sango and Kagome can be christmas Angels, Ginta, Hakaku, Ayame, Kagome's friends, Hojo and the band of seven can be elves, Grandpa can be Santa's dad, Kagome's mum can be Santa's sister, Kagura can be Mrs Claus, uh un can be the sleigh, NAraku can be can be a naughty little boy who gets coal. Anyone I've forgotten can be a raindeer or elf._

_Oh yeah, you have to go to Sydney harbour and cosplay there for everyone (including me) and go on a bridge climb. It will be fun and you will enjoy yoursleves. Doesn't that sound fun? Merry Christmas!_

Mizuki: A little to late for that. What's the next dare?

Kagome: Don't we have to do the play?

Mizuki: Do you want to do the play?

Kagome: ....No

Mizuki: So we won't.

Sesshomaru: Why?

Mizuki: Mostly because I don't feel like googling a play and I'm definately not gonna write on. (I'm really sorry! I'm really lazy! Gomen, gomen gomen!)

_Lol, yeah they should perform chappie 2 also._

_Sesshy can be the doctor_

_Ayame can be bella_

_Inuyasha can be alice_

_Naraku can be jacob_

Mizuki: Cool.

Sesshomaru: Goddammit!

Mizuki: Suck it up and get moving!

Inuyasha: Why am I the girl!

**Emmett...erm....Miroku and the evil toaster.**

**Chapter two: Trip to the ductors**

Muroku and Kouga: (are in the waiting room, getting strange looks from the pplz)

**When it's finally their turn....**

Dr. Sesshy: (puts toast in toaster)

Muroku: AAARRRGGHHWKJRHGEHGLH!!! MY FOOT IS ON FIIIYA!!! (Starts running around, setting the toast on fire. Finds a plunge pool (idk what it was doing in the doctor's office)and jumped into the water, turning into a girl when he touched it....)

Inuyasha: O.O

Sesshomaru: O.O

Shippo: ....

Everyone else: O.e

Mizuki: Lol, jk..on wid da stoy/play/skit/thingy...

Muroku: (Doesn't get turned into a girl, but instead get's electricuted which is almost better than Emmett turning into a girl)

Kouga: (Gets thirsty. Decides to take some toaster water, but get's electircuted.)

Ayame: (randomnly jumps out from under the table.)OMG! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!ELLEVEN!ONEONE!(jumps out the window)

Koga: (attempts to followed her, but the toaster cord had raped around his ankle and he dragged Emmett around behind him)

**After a few hours of running around town...**

Koga and Miroku: (gets back to their house)

Koga: (undoes the cord from his foot.)

Miroku: (Still has the toaster stuck on his foot. It had a soggy, burnt piece of toast in it as well.) I'm hungry (eats burnt peice of toast, forgetting about his smexy vampire powers)

Inuyasha: (comes in) Oooh, that's a toaster.

Koga: Do you know how to take it off?

Inuyasha: Hmm...Well...we could always use this!(Brings a sledge hammer from behind her-his back, holding it up like a maniac) (thinks: _God, I feel like as stupid Mizuki...)_

Miroku: You just happen to have a sledge hammer behind your back!

Inuy: Hold still. (About to smash the toaster, but then realizes something) Hey! If I do this then the toaster will break!

Miroku: But it will come off my foot!

Inuy: But we won't be able to make some toast after!! (Drops sledge hammer and runs outside to have coffee with Victoria)

Koga: Well..It looks like I have to do this. (Picks up sledge hammers) Here goes...

**The hammer was brought down on the toaster foot. But all that happened was the sledge hammer bounced off the toaster and went up through the roof. When the sledge hammer came back down, it was Naraku, and he was frowning. He didn't look like one happy camper...**

Naraku: That hurts!

**The toaster wasn't even dented...**

Koge: You! Why did you disguise yourself as a sledge hammer? Why were you in Alice's room?

Naraku: (in a deeply mysterious voice, gesturing for Koga to come closer) I'll tell you.

Koga: (kneels in, anxious as to what Naraku would say)

Naraku: (comes in a little closer before smiling cheekily) But you'll have to catch me first! Aha! (Runs through the walls of the house)

Koga: Hey you! (jumps through the hole in the wall Naraku made and goes after him)

Miroku: (runs after them, toaster foot stomping in the wind) Hey! Wait for me!"

some Audience: (cheers)

some Audience: (Is to deeply disturbed to come up with a reaction for some reason)

most audience: (cricket) (Not that the story was bad, but those guys can't act to save their lives)

Mizuki: Anyways....The next reviewer-

Everyone: (groans)

Mizuki: And the last one-

Everyone: (cheers up)

Mizuki: -is M-to-th-J Productions.

Kagome: A new reviewer?

Mizuki: Heh, sure...

Inuyasha: She knows something we don't.

_JJ: Hi!_

Everyone: groans

Inuyasha: Knew it.

_Mi-mama: I say Sesshomaru wins it._

JJ: ... So impatient today... Anyways, you updated yet again! :D And yeah, I do feel loved by all the InuYasha cast... Except Kagome... ¬¬

Kagome: What did I do?!?

Mizuki: Don't know, but there's a lot of things about you to hate...

Inuyasha: Hey! You insult Kagome one more time and I'll-

Mizuki: Sit!

Inuyasha: (flinches, but smirks when nothing happens) Haha, it only works when Kagome does it!

Mizuki: Fine, I can just do this, (tackles him)

Everyone else: (sweat drops)

_Mi-mama: ... Hey InuYasha gang and Mizuki, how'd you guys like singing?_

Everyone: ¬¬ Never. Going. To. Happen. Again.

Mizuki: Unless I say so.

_JJ: I thought it was cool, especially Mizuki's song._

_Mi-mama: I told you, SESSHOMARU WINS IT!!_

_JJ: WHO CARES?!_

Mizuki: Not me.

_JJ: Anyways, I haven't any Qs, sadly. (doesn't hear anyone trying to feel sad) ..._Bstrdz_... Anyway, all I can say is YAY FOR DA INUYASHA IDOL!! Better than American Idol, that's fo'sho..._

_Mi-mama: ... I like that show._

_JJ: Oh geez... Well, chat witcha later pendejos, Shippo, and Mizuki! :3_

_Mi-mama: Byye! :3_

Mizuki: Bye!

Inuyasha: And good ridence.

Mizuki: (glares)

Inuyasha: (cowers)

Mizuki: (smirks)

Jimmy: How'd you do that??!

Mizuki: Didn't you leave yet?

Jimmy: Obviously since I'm still here...No.

Mizuki: Shutup Short Jimmy Mic Pansy Pants.. Your lucky I'm to tired to kick your ass. You can to the signing off thing today, I'm gonna go watch teletobies. (leaves)

Jimmy: Righhhht....so, please review and aske any Qs you want to Mizuki, her friends, or anyone on the Inuyasha cast, dead or alive...Now what am I suppose to do?

Fluffy: Well, Mizuki usually end up saying something totally randomn at the end to close of like-

Mizuki(from downstairs): TELITOBIES AREN'T ON! YAY!!!!SONIC X IS!!!!!

Fluffy: -that.


End file.
